Dark Secrets
by Letliveagain
Summary: Renesmee has a twin sister who is always unoticed by her family, who has dark secrets, and dreams of being in a family that loves her, she rebels against her family, what happens when Alec volturi catches her eye? give it a chance volturi fans :
1. Sweet dreams

_I dont own any of the twilight characters, *cries*, except for Angel, _

_please read & review, i dont know if im any good at this, since its my first fanfic,so tell me what ya think Xoxo katie._

_She never got to choose who she was and how she acted, no one does, yet people hated her for what she was, a monster, and a cruel half creature that shouldn't exist. Her ''species'' as the volturi call it, aren't welcomed into the vampire world, never has and never will be, her sister was the only half breed some vampires like, because of her fake innocent look she always put on when other vampires were around. Unlike Renesmee, Angel didn't try to be another copied person, like almost all teenagers were; she was who she was, even though everyone judged her about it, even her own family…_

_This is her story and her thoughts._

Renesmee Cullen my twin sister, was always the important one the one that mattered, ever since I could remember, I was always forgotten, unnoticed, even by my own parents, whether it was a gift or a curse I wasn't sure. I used to be too shy, I pretended like I didn't care if my family gave my sister gifts, or made her dresses and bought her a car for her birthday, or even the little things like when Alice would take her on shopping trips, or laughing with Renesmee at stupid things she did that were immature for her age. My father and mother would yell at me for taking just one of renesmee's shirts and whenever I got in trouble Renesmee would smirk cruelly at me. Then there was Jacob and his pack of mutts, they stank, and they growled at me, but not at Renesmee, it was clear to me that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, but she didn't know it yet.

The only wolf, maybe even any person that ever showed kindness to me was Seth Clearwater, he was my best friend, I realized the pack hated him when he wanted to come and see me, so I started to sneak out, rebel against my parents, the only thing that I enjoyed myself with was doing something I wasn't supposed to. I started skipping school a lot when I was 12 and of course Renesmee told my parents I wasn't at school, so I ended up being grounded for 2 months, all because the main reason I even went to school was to protect Renesmee. God I hated my family, I just really hated them, they didn't even seem to remember me, they hadn't even given me a name, Emmett decided to call me Blondie, but then again none of them ever needed to talk to me or wanted to.

By the age of thirteen, I built my own little house with the help of Emmett and Seth and i basically stayed there full time, apart from when I went hunting or went walking or running with Seth. When I turned 14 I had been intrigued with scene and emo culture, so I changed my whole look. Unlike Renesmee who was obviously beautiful in an unoriginal way, long dark brown\copper hair and big round brown eyes, slim body and full lips who dressed in pretty colourful clothes, I was pretty much the opposite, I had long blonde scene(different lengthed, awesome emo styled) hair, black tinged eyelashes that stood out against my pale skin, topaz eyes and a tall hourglass body. I liked wearing black and white outfits, I never ever left the house without my frilly small bows I wore in my hair as accessories, I adapted the whole emo theme with taste, getting specially designed clothes that looked like things out of vampire knight, or something like that…

I also had secrets, secrets that I didn't even tell Seth about, one of them being that I had an obsession with the volturi and the guard. I knew all their names off by heart, even though I'd never actually met them; I'd been hiding at home in a crib when my whole family and their friends went to protect Renesmee with their lives against the volturi. I had studied pictures and old paintings of them all, knowing them off by heart. The volturi were so bad-ass they were just like out of an awesome action\horror movie, Aro and the Witch Twins (who I envied) intrigued me so much that I was their own little stalker. The Witch Twins gifts were so… mesmerizing, being the opposite power of each other, Jane and Alec were probably the most feared vamps anywhere. Oh how I wanted to leave my family, join the volturi, I doubted they'd ever let me join them though. I thought I may have one gift that they might want, but I couldn't be sure because my family had never even bothered to ask or see if i had a gift. I seemed to always know ones intention whether it'd be the wolves or as I liked to call it my bloody Wolfpack and why they had visited or something simple like when Seth smiled out of the blue.

This is why I was surprised, when one night Seth came charging into my bedroom yelling out that the volturi were here. I gasped and got dressed into a knee-high black dress and black heeled boots and ran as fast as a hybrid can to the Cullen's house, I wanted to see the volturi in person so bad it hurt. Even though that sounded very fan crazy. I came to an abrupt stop, pausing just next to Seth's wolf form and hopped onto his back, so I could see where the volturi were coming from. I heard the Cullen's snarl and put Renesmee behind all of them, and the wolves tense up and growl. I widened my eyes at the sight before me, standing there were a whole group of black\grey cloaked figures, all looking like grim reapers, besides Aro, Marcus and Caius. They looked as paper thin as they had in the old painting of them and Carlisle but I knew they were much more dangerous than paper, one command and the Cullen's and the wolves would drop dead, no matter what gifts we had on our side, not with Alec and Janes powers against us at least. When I thought of them, somehow immediately all of them were hood-less and my breath hitched, standing there was all the important guard members id always wanted to meet. I scanned all of their beautiful deadly faces, meeting a pair of eyes; I'd never think I would've ever seen in real life, Alec volturi's dark red eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I must've been in a dream, one of my perfect fantasies where id actually get to meet the volturi, but I knew this wasn't just some dream, for all the vampires appearance were precise, right down to jasper's 103 scars from the newborns he had fought with (counted myself one day when everyone was talking about Renesmee and I had nothing to do).

Alec's appearance was even darker in person than the painting I always stared at, in carlisles office. His face and jawline were slightly rounded due to the age he was turned to a vampire, his nose long, although was a tiny bit to his left side due to all the fighting he must have done. His eyes, mesmerizing, reminding me of lights flickering on and off, red and black swirling around together, I could drown in them. His lips were full and red, I had always pictured vampires with red eyes, to have blood trickling down there mouth full time, but obviously I was wrong. I suppose Alec and the rest of the guard were more controlled over human blood, for I knew sometimes Id slip and be blood thirsty. His hair was dark, with side bangs and looked almost overgrown for a guy looking his age to have, but it suited him, he looked like a dark prince or angel.

I felt and heard Seth's loud deep growls as he noticed Alec and I's exchange, I took my gaze away from Alec and patted Seth's ears, grinning as he calmed down, always too overprotective, even if he was my best friend. I glanced back at Alec, his eyes seemed now glued to the ground, his jaw tensed, strained so bad that I swear I could see cracks in his skin starting to form. I was confused but didn't have any other time to ponder over that as I heard aro's high- pitched voice start to talk. ''Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Isabella, Edward, wolves and of course my dear Renesmee, my guard and I were evaluating whether or not to check if everything was perfect for you, it's been so long, too long. Hasn't it'' Aro's pale musky eyes said, surveying each and every one of my family, of course except me. I felt disappointment at not impressing Aro or any of the guards, now I'd have to watch all my family get to talk to him, while I was stuck watching from the sidelines. Edward, I'm sure was about to say something, when I heard either Alec or Janes footstep, I immediately glanced to where they were standing, so did every other vampire and werewolf, Alec had moved forward for some reason. ''master, if I may, there is another Cullen amongst us, I believe she is the other half breed'' Alec said, looking at me, all that intensity still in his eyes, now everyone turned to me and I lowered myself off Seth's huge back and onto the ground, I heard Seth huff, I kept myself from grinning at the fact I was talking to my favourite vampires on the planet. ''mas-Aro hello, I've read and heard so much about you, it's an honour to finally meet you'' I said, even my own family members heard me almost say master, they all gasped I rolled my eyes, so dramatic. I noticed Aro put his hand out, an invitation for me to let him use my power on him, I smiled showing my teeth that I always loved for the canine bites I had making me look even more vampirific. I put my hand in his, it was cold to touch, and then the magic power went through me and it showed most of my past, also me drooling over pictures of the volturi but missing out on my worst memories which id learned to block out of my mind when I wanted. I heard Aro's loud funny chuckle, and he winked at me. '' Sweetheart, would you like to join the volturi guard''? He said with a cunning evil grin on his face, I smirked as tons of growls escaped most of the guards mouths and hisses and snarls came from the wolves and my… coven. I jumped up and down screaming, what can I say sometimes I act mature, other times.. Well let's just say I act half my age. A few chuckles from the guard escaped their mouths, watching me dance around like a retard. ''yes please Master'' I said grinning, if I woke up and found out this was a dream, I'd probably kill myself then and there, but this was actually real! I didn't know what to expect from the Cullen's and when I realized Edward (sorry to all Edward fans, in my story Edwards a bit hypocritical and only favours Renesmee and Bella, this is not what I think of the real Edward character), was going to speak, I thought he would be mad but instead ''god, I knew there was something wrong with her, we all did, we all hate her, we want you to take her Aro all of us find her strange'' he said running towards me and as I tried to step back without bumping into one of the guard members, Edwards hand reached out trying to shove me, but before he could a cold icy hand pulled me behind whosever body it belonged to. A higher guard member, seeing as his or her cloak was black, it was a he, and it was Alec volturi…


	3. My Immortal

My heart skipped a beat when I realized *the* alec volturi, touched me. He actually touched me! I was trying not to scream in enjoyment, except the fact that Edward was trying to harm me was ruining the moment. I tried to look past Alecs back, but he was blocking my view, I chewed my lip for a second before nudging my way beside him, he stiffened and kept a dark intense eye on Edward. Everything was silent, except for the wolf's heartbeats. I was about to say something, when I realized that was a bad idea, considering Edwards apparent hate towards me, my own father hated me. A quick reflex on Alec's part caught my eye, he had crossed his arms, stepping a little in front of me, I think he was trying not to lose control over his vampire instincts, I didn't know why he was trying to protect me, but I admit I found it strange that any other person besides Seth would stick up or protect me. He probably just wanted to make sure a new guard member wasn't killed, because he didn't want to get in trouble nevertheless, Edward noticed the movement and smirked, then glared at me, It looked as if he was trying to harm me mentally, it made me a feel a little uncomfortable, that was my weakness, someone glaring into my eyes I couldn't handle. I looked away. '' I suggest you wipe that smirk and glare off your face before I do it for you Cullen.'' Alec's voice sounded like death himself coming to attack Edward, I shivered, not used to a tone like that. See? This is why I absolutely adored the volturi. For once I felt like I wasn't the freak anymore, like I actually had a family member that didn't hate me. Although I wouldn't say alec and I were at all friends yet, he was probably just doing his job. Edward stepped back a little, for once I seen a slight terror cross his face, the next thing I knew Bella had took his hand and took him away glaring at me as she did so. I huffed, .. Then I felt something a strange wave of sudden fear come over me, I didn't know what it was about, but god my heart paced too fast for me, and stomach clenched up, I was so scared. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening, so did Alec apparently. He hissed at jasper, the cause of my fear. '' forgive us dear cullens but it seems you have no interest in your own coven member, why is this'' Aro's voice finally broke through this strange moment. The fearfulness finally stopped and anger turned over, I snarled, I wanted to go, but then I remembered poor Seth. To be honest I'd forgotten about him during all this, but now that I looked over at him, guilt wavered over me, how could I accept aro's request, when that meant leaving my best friend?

Seth had tensed up, his wolf eyes scanning over Alec, growling as he was still in a protective position in front of me. I fake coughed hoping the hundreds of years old vampire would know what I meant, he obviously did moving out of my way but staying beside me. I gulped, I didn't exactly know what to do, none of the Cullen's was answering Aro so I decided to be me and speak up. ''they don't like me because I'm different, because I'm unique but I suppose I hate them too so oh well, they can burn in hell'' I said staring at each and every Cullen that were ever mean to me, a few chuckles erupted from the guard, I noticed Felix's, amazingly Alecs (how could I get a god like that to laugh I had no idea believe me) and one other chuckle that sounded like Alecs except girlier. Jane. I gasped. Jane volturi found my comment funny? I suppose it was filled with hatred so of course she would find it funny, I hoped I could get along with Jane, she was after all one of my idols. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The Cullen's remained silent, I could tell Rosalie, Bella and Edward were biting back rude comments, and I glared at them. ''Let's go home now, my immortals'' Aro's voice came, I grinned, but my heart fell as I noticed Seth, how could I explain this to Seth. Suddenly Seth disappeared into the forest; he came out in his beautiful human form. ''master…'' I said not looking away from Seth, there were actual tears running down his face. I gulped and licked my lips nervously, Alec his god-like hand on my arm and I jumped, he looked at me deeply, I started crying out of joy and sadness. I couldn't speak, Seth had no one, if I left I felt too guilt to talk. Alec looked to Aro ''master, may I be her guard so that she can stay and give her farewells, I don't think shed appreciate it if any harm came to her if she was left alone to try and find us at volterra'' Master nodded and I was surprised at Alecs pushing to help me. I let the guard, masters and Cullen's to leave until I ran to Seth. I hugged him he hugged me back but I could feel his glaring at Alec '' don't even think about hurting her leech, I know what your precious volturi can do'' hatred dripping off Seth's words, this was a different Seth though, a scarier one. He gripped me in his arms a little tighter then usual, seth and alec were both growling ''on the contrary mutt, you should be worried about you hurting her, right now'' Alec said and grabbed my arm pulling me from Seth, for which I was grateful I had marks from Seth's hands. I didn't look back at Seth, he wasn't my Seth anymore and I let Alec guide me into the forest, into the darkness…


	4. heartbreak made me a killer

Omg wow, thx for all the feedback , I appreciate it. If you have any ideas or questions about the story plz tell. Most of my story is based on a song, the first and second one is based on the song *sweet dreams (are made of this) by Emily browning, and the third is based on *my immortal by evanascene* not sure if it's spelled like that.

So here's the next chapter, it's pretty funny, and *someone* (aka alec) gets a little jealous he he. I don't own twilight or any of the characters except angel, but Alec can I own you?

Alec: No, sorry

Me:

As soon as we got into the forest, my heart flipped, realizing the situation- Alec had protected me and Aro hadn't told him to, as far as I knew anyway. He hadn't let go of my arm yet, I grinned inwardly but pulled it away. He hadn't striked up a convo yet either had i, this whole thing was weird. In all my life id never think id see the volturi let alone go to Italy with them, and join their guard. Being the weird person I was, I chuckled. I heard alec look at me, ''whats so funny about any of this'' he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was like a god and to him I was like a mouse. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I said the lamest thing ever ''nothing, I have a weird sense of humour'' putting my hand on the side of my arm in embarrassment, but Alec thought I was doing something else. ''how badly is your arm hurt''? his voice filled with concern, god I better not wake up.

Now that I thought about it my arm did hurt and what Seth said came back into my head, I hated my own pain, so I liked hurting others. Tears started to fall, but I was able to speak ''can we go hunting, im thirsty i bet you are to, let's go'' I said avoiding his question, even though it was a little too obvious he replied ''when we get back to volterra you can drink all you want, I'm sure you'll have fun trying to beat Felix drinking'' he said, I pouted but then slightly grinned softly, thinking about Felix reminded me how good it was going to be having another family, a better one. The next three words that came out of my mouth completely demolished my emo behaviour. ''Felix is hot'' I didn't even think felix in a romantic way at all, like a brother, why did I say that, in front of Alec? I covered my hands with my mouth, hopelessly thinking Alec hadn't heard, too late. He stopped in his tracks, glancing at me, his red eyes flickering black a little, reminding me of a demon off supernatural. I gulped, would he tell everyone was he about to go crazy? He abruptly started walking again his black eyes going a dull red again. My eyebrows scrunched up and I pouted, even if I did have a so called gift that could tell ones intentions, I couldn't figure Alecs out. '' Felix isn't that special, he doesn't even have a gift…'' His voice a little scary, I decided to drop the matter and settle by running in silence. We ran past trees and branches and dirt, I wouldn't admit it, but I got a little tired, since I'm a stupid half human. Once I thought I seen the dreaded vampire behind a tree who had once hurt me physically and emotionally and I didn't like thinking about those memories. His cold red eyes, brighter then Janes or Alecs, slight olive tone skin and short mousy hair, but when I looked back at the tree it was normal. I was well aware I needed counselling and therapy and such, but I never ever felt comfortable telling people what terrible things have happened to me in the past, my dark secrets.

We ended up going to an airport meeting Felix, Jane and Demetri there. Apparently Aro thought I would get tired, thank god. We sat down waiting for the flight, I sat next to Jane who I thought hated me, but she didn't even glare in fact I swear I saw her smile at me. ''so who's the lucky mutt, you're in love with''? Jane asked attempting friendship; little did she know I was NOT in love with Seth. I spluttered on my coffee, spraying it everywhere. Jane patted my back, thinking Id choked, even though I was happy they liked me, sort of , there touch still frightened me, ice cold, not like the warmth of Seth I was used to. ''I love Seth, but-'' I was cut short when Alec got up and left not even saying anything, storming off. I heard felix chuckling, '' poor guy, finding out that the girl he loves to protect and think about loves a mutt instead'' Felix said, chuckling through it, that was not amusing, why would alec think about me? Except for the fact wanting to think of numerous ways to kill me, maybe the volturi weren't as heartless as they were cut out to be.

''Alec is so funny when it comes to you, it's like he was actually your soul mate or something'' Jane said sighing, in happiness. Felix grinned and i- well I spluttered out half my coffee, pretending what Jane just said was horrible to me, when really I didn't care, soul mate with the volturi HELL YEAH. Obviously that would never happen but oh well, a girl can dream. Felix went right near Janes face and I was wondering if he was going to kiss her or something ''cheer up Jane, your soul mate might be right under your very nose'' He said grinning and looking into her eyes, Jane would've blushed if she was human, I was sure of it, I felt like I was invading their privacy so I got up, put my coffee in the bin and said so they could hear '' I think I lost my appetite''. Sighing I tried to find Alec, Demetri was nowhere to be seen.

I sat down, sighing. I didn't even think about if there was anyone next to me. I looked beside me as I hear a human heart beat flutter, a guy about my age was there grinning and looking down to the floor, he looked up met my eyes and grinned wider, I grinned. '''Hi my name is-'' the blonde, blue eyed boy stopped talking and I felt disappointment shatter my happiness as I smelt Alecs sweet but annoying at the moment scent. I looked to the other side of me, there he was glaring at the boy and glancing at me, his arms crossed on his chest in a frightening position, for the human anyway. Having a body guard really sucked sometimes. I got up and started walking to distract Alec from the guy, Alec followed, walking\stomping towards our companions. Jane and Felix were talking now, I smirked, of course I wouldn't tell alec what Felix had done, and almost kissed Jane, but I could hold it against them for bribery, such a nice friend aren't i.

We went to the plane, Demetri suddenly there behind us; I frowned, if he had gone hunting without taking me I would have to kill him. We were sitting in first class, along with a lot of other rich humans; I smirked looking at them all how delicious there blood would be, I gulped hoping I could survive the plane ride with my throat burning so horribly.

Jane and I sat together, gossiping about things in a 3 seater, while Felix Demetri and Alec sat together on the three seater beside us. We started to take off and I got the weird belly flop that humans get when we have no control over something. Now's the time to start thinking about final destination 1. Oh god.

About half way into the flight a good looking rich man came up to where we were sitting, his back facing towards Alec and looking at us. I grinned at him, he grinned back ''Mi scusi, il mio angelo, posso sedere accanto a voi 2 ragazze prelevate per un po''? His sweet flirtatious voice carried out, I heard Felix and Alec growl. ''si prega di Angelo '' the man said again, he stared at me, I didn't know what to say because I couldn't tell what he was saying to me, I looked at Jane. She was seething, looking like shed been very annoyed. I looked back, and Alec had stood next to the man looking at him with. Black. Eyes. ''lei e mio Angelo stare lontano da lei''Alec said in full Italian, what the hell were they saying. ?. The man walked away quickly, Alec went to sit down again. ''what was he saying Alec, what did you say''? I asked Alec with suspicious eyes, he stared straight ahead. The of course Felix spoke, he was looking at Jane ''you okay Janie'' he said, his wide eyes sincere like a puppy dogs, did Jane know how much he cared for her? Jane nodded, ''awwwwww'' I said in the girly voice I had. Alec glance at me then did a double take shaking his head, grinning.

Felix elbowed Alec ''mi Angelo? Good one Alec, hey that's your name Blondie from now on'' Felix said in an upbeat voice. My brows furrowed what the hell had they been saying. ''It means Angel, that's your name now, it suits you'' Jane said, grinning at Felix who no doubt was returning the favour. '' cool story bro's'' I said pulling out my iPod, and closing my eyes, and giving one earplug to Jane she eagerly listened, it was short stack heartbreak made me a killer was on, I grinned as I watched Janes face when she seen who was singing it. Her eyes seemed to widen' 'there not bad looking for humans…'' her voice trailed off, i mentally thought to myself to get her to listen to every track I have of theirs. I heard Felix growl, sighing this was going to be a fun adventure….

Reviews would be appreciated plz, sorry if this chapters boring, just can't wait till they get to volterra, many surprises there xoxo kt. The translation is, ''excuse me my angel but may I sit next to you 2 beautiful girls'' and alecs translation is ''shes my angel, stay away from her'', alecs so sweeeeet.


	5. Make me wanna die

Hey guys, I'm so sorry but something stuffed up with the 3rd chapter I did so I replaced it so you guys knew what was going on, I'm sorry if the last chapter was boring I didn't have much inspiration.

I get annoyed when I have to wait days or weeks for a new chapter in a story I'm reading, so that's why I'm trying to upload my chapters as quick as possible. I appreciate all of you that read this whether you like the story or not. Im trying to think if I should let this story be a long or short story, plz tell me what you think so I know. Alrite new chapter, Angel gets to see volterra, . Plus Alec starts being bi-polar (emotional) so he gets a nickname. K love you guys , xoxo kt.

The rest of the plane trip was good; I was able to think over everything that happened, with Seth, with the Cullen's and with my new family. I went over everything that the volturi said; I was also still trying to decipher what that rich man and Alec had been saying, I'd seen some Italian on TV, but not whole sentences like that. I also thought about the relationship between Felix and Jane. It wasn't non-existent but they obviously weren't together yet, since Janes stubbornness' with emotions and Felix's sudden shyness when it came to Jane. I decided to plan a date for them or something like that, what do vampires even do on dates? I have no idea. Maybe they like to sit under the stars and drink blood wine. Blood, as soon as I thought about it my senses of humanity slowly slipped away, my throat burned and I longed for all the humans on this plane. I decided to sleep, all the things that were going on in my mind were too much and I let the darkness consume me…

He was running towards me, I ran backwards, not looking where I was going, he came closer, I ran faster and I tripped on a large branch that had fallen down, and I fell, with horrible pain in my back, his glowing red eyes were right near me and his hand reached down and grabbed my arm, it was so cold, like ice I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use, he had me. ''let go of me ''I screamed. He then shook me, what was he doing ….

''LET GO OF ME''! I screamed, so loudly, I opened my eyes to find Alecs face full of worry in front of mine surrounded by Felix, Jane and Demetri. It seemed like everyone was off the plane except us. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled, gripping Alecs arm tightly, the only thing I could find to make sure this was real life. I didn't want to open my eyes, in case the nightmare came back, since the nightmare was a memory. ''I'm. Sorry'' I said, apologizing for being a nuisance to them, I was embarrassed and still deathly afraid of the man in my memory\dream. I squirmed as I remembered his red eyes, I opened my eyes, to find Jane, Felix and Demetri had left. I stood up not wanting to see red eyes, ever again. I got a horrible head rush and I felt woozy, I fell to the ground ready for the impact but it never came, instead I was engulfed with darkness, yet again.

This time I didn't get a nightmare, I got a dreamless sleep, which was heaven for me. That's how I pictured dying would be like, the whole world doesn't exist anymore, either do you, just a nice dark long sleep. Kind of like Alecs power actually. ALEC.

I jolted upright, light blinding me. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the brightness, they widened. Id expected to still be on the plane or at the Italian airport, not a beautiful, Italian styled room. Everything was black and red, my favourite colours, There were dark black curtains pulled to the side on a large window on the right side of the room, my bed was huge, one of those beds where there were four posts and a curtain thing that draped over it so you could have privacy when you slept, there was a huge closet that looked like it would go on forever, like Narnia I thought in my head grinning. The white carpet looked soft and fluffy. There was also a bathroom that looked almost as big as the room itself from what I could see had tons of makeup. Was I literally in heaven?

I looked to the side of my bed; there was an official looking note, or the writing on it made it look official. I grabbed it sitting up and read it:

Angel,

When you awaken, please go to my room, it's a story above yours and it's the 1st door you''ll see. I need to talk to you, before Aro does. Ignore what you hear from the throne room and go to my room, no matter what you hear…

Alec.

I arched an eyebrow, leaving a note where someone slept was a little cliché, but I was more worried about the fact that I had no idea how I'd gotten here or what was down in that throne room.

I glanced around, and seen clothes hanging from the wardrobe, if they were pretty dresses I was going to go crazy. As I walked towards them, I noticed that the carpet was really soft, and I slid across the floor looking like a complete idiot. I found millions and millions of clothes in the wardrobe. They were all my style, all wonderful and all mine! I was about to slip on another black dress when I froze, right next to it was a replica of a vampire knight costume! Yes I was obsessed with that show and no I don't care. It looked like Rima's outfit, I tried not to scream. It was so cool, even thought it was white, with a little black, and a red bow at the front. I love life. I quickly slipped it on, admiring it in the mirror, it was so cute. A little designed dress just for me, I decided to wear long black heeled boots on with it. They looked great. I wished shiki was real. I put my hair in pig-tails like rima does while leaving a little hair out the sides, and putting my black frilly bows in my hair. I then did my normal make up. I walked out the door, smiling as I seen Felix and Jane laughing. Jane departed and Felix walked towards me, grinning. He wolf whistled when he got near me. Oh god no. I rolled my eyes and chuckled then we both laughed, but Felix stopped short suddenly, he was looking behind me, dead serious now. I almost groaned. I looked behind to see Alec looking angrier then the time my dad found out I ran away for a week. I was dead. I didn't know what I'd done.

'''Felix leave'' he said like he was aro or something. Felix left, looking down, I felt angry for upsetting him, when he and Jane were laughing a few minutes ago. ''I told you to go to my room as soon as you awoke'' Alec said, I gaped his voice wasn't nice at all, it was icy. What was making him so upset? I breathed in and out controlling my thirst and anger. ''well I was just going to your room now, but then Felix and-'' I was cut off, which I didn't like at all. ''Felix and you nothing, there is no Felix and you, got it? You are alone you aren't with someone. There's no someone and you, there's only just Angel.'' He said, shutting his eyes at something, his words stung, all my earlier happiness vanished; his words were the truth I realized. I tried to not cry. ''goodbye death eater'' I said going back to my room to be alone. Like he said, I was alone. ''I'm sorry'' he choked out, but I slammed the door on his stupid face…

Uh oh, wonder why Alec was upset? You'll find out next chapter, thx for any reviews. Xoxo kt.


	6. Brick by boring brick

I've decided to keep the story long and the chapters thanks to one of my reviewers (not sure if you'd like your name being mentioned) but thx.

Anyway here's the next chapter, sorry if I can't update quick. Xoxo kt

I stayed in my room, I didn't know if I could handle seeing Alecs face again and those red eyes reminded me of *him*. I didn't want to have another nightmare, because I knew if I did, when I awoke there would be red eyes again, someone would come to check up on me, I knew it I just didn't expect Jane to.

My eyes flew open as I heard the door open, and Janes scent came drifting in, I looked at her, she shut the door. I wondered what time it is. She stood there I stared ''have you had any sleep the past 2 nights''? She said emphasizing the word any. I chewed my lip wondering if I should lie, but since she could probably already tell I sighed and shook my head. Jane looked down.

I patted the space next to me for her to sit down; she ran at full vampire speed to it, I tried not to gasp. I sat up, I couldn't look her in the eyes, and the red ones that I always thought were amazing were now like a horror movie to me. Jane seemed to suck in an unneeded breath and sighed ''Angel, what did my brother say to you''? she asked, her voice actually sounding like she cared, I looked down and ground my teeth together. I hated Alec now. How did she know Alec had done something to me. ''the truth, can we get a coffee or something, please'' I said, my voice a whisper, my heart dying off. I knew Alec's words were correct, the alone part anyway, I didn't belong here, who was I kidding? When they came to kill Renesmee they should've killed me instead, I was already the walking dead, well they were, but that wasn't the point. Jane nodded and I got up, today I wore a t-shirt saying ''Kiss me I'm a vampire'' ironic huh and a pair of black jeans, boots and my hair was in a side ponytail.

Jane opened the door, and went out I sucked in a breath hoping no one would see my eyes and how bruised and tired they were, or how thirsty I was for blood. The world was spinning a little, was that normal? I watched as Jane turned the corner to the stairs and ran after her, I froze as Alec walked up and stopped in front of us, his head low reading a book. ''sister dear, how is—'' Alec sniffed and I seen his eyes widen as he looked up and met my eyes, red eyes, was I going to vomit? His eyes were dull too, although I suspected mine were full black. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out, so I hid my emotions and decided to play bi-polar like he did. I smiled although it didn't reach my eyes; I was still glaring at him. ''hey death eater, Jane and I were just going into town, so we'll see you later-mmm'' I said, as an image of a human male who was all then more willing to walk me back to his house. Then I would bite him, his blood clear without drugs and not tainted and not like animal blood, quenching my thirst for a while and getting a new victim… I started to sway to the left as I thought of it. I leaned against the railing on the staircase forgetting Alec and Jane. I heard them talking over a slight buzzing noise I could hear from my head. ''she needs you….. Sleep….gift isn't…working… do…we…do…what did…say' 'that's all I could get, I couldn't think so I decided not to decipher what they were saying. Sleep sounded good. I shut my eyes, grinning slightly. Until someone shoved disgusting tablets in my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow them, I didn't even have water. Darkness came over me, I stopped hearing them and stopped thinking. …

Dream...

He pulled me underground, in an ugly, rotten smelling place, there were different types of weapons in here, and I was disoriented, I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and my stomach. I looked down; he was pulling a knife across my skin, blood trickling down looking black in the dull light. I prayed that it would be over; it felt like being stabbed 100 times in the same spot. I screamed hoping my family would hear, even the wolves or a nomad vampire anyone, just to get away from him. It took me a while to realize he was writing something. A cool hand was on my hand I realized…

Reality...

I gasped upright, meeting yet again another pair of red eyes, Alecs eyes, the fact I could tell it was his slightly unnerved me. I looked down, I could smell him, it was horrifying. His hand was on mine, please don't tell me he seen what id dreamt. Id slightly remembered that I had the same ability as Renesmee as well, I gulped. Alec flew backward and sat on a chair next to my bed, his eyes burning with something, I wished Jane or Felix would visit me instead. ''Who the hell did that to you'' I gasped, he sounded like he had the power of the masters. I tried to think…. Think of a lie think of a lie think of a lie ''it was just a dream, Alec'' I said, trying to make him sound stupid, although I was. He scoffed ''that's not what the Cullen's told us about Renesmee power'' he said, I hated being compared to me. ''well I'm not Renesmee, now why are you even here'' I said, realizing this is the most conversation id had with him, ever. I got out of bed and checked my phone; I cringed as I unlocked it, seeing Seth's number everywhere. I wondered if I should call him when Alecs irritating voice came up '' the stupid mutt shouldn't have to call you 30 times a day, his not worthy of your time'' Alec said, clearly maybe trying to annoy me, I lunged at him pushing him down to the ground while I knelt down holding his neck, his eyes displayed surprise but his face was expressionless. I put my mouth right near his disgusting ear ''do not ever talk about him like that, like you know him and don't ever touch any of my property again'' I snarled, I couldn't believe him first, he was apologizing for being horrible, then he was protecting me and then he was looking through my stuff.

He threw me off of him so fast, I didn't even register it, I tumbled onto the ground hurting my stomach where I'd been cut…

I felt horrible a really bad aching pain, I put my hand under my shirt and onto the wounds, they felt wet, it was bleeding from where I'd been cut. I smelt the blood, my own wasn't appeasing but to Alec it would be. I remembered he was there, but right now I didn't care, I had to stop the bleeding, and the pain. I crawled to the bathroom, avoiding Alec, I sat on the cold floor, and blood was on trickling onto it in drops.

I got tissues and bandages whatever I could find out of the cupboard and held them onto it, pulling my shirt up to my ribs. I closed my eyes as it started to sting, I thought of something to distract me. Alec's eyes, they were like lights flickering on and off, when he was angry or envious they'd be dark and if he was happy or for him emotionless they'd be bright red. I gasped as I heard a sound like wings or wind as Alec sat in front of me, while I was kneeling down. He looked down at my stomach, oh no the words the words he would've seen the words and the blood. He went rigid, frozen in a tense state his eyes were filled with anger and they were pitch black, I wasn't sure from the blood or what the words said. We sat in silence as I winced in pain, I gulped. ''move your hands away'' he said, almost in a robotic voice, I didn't know whether to trust him, he looked into my eyes and tilted his head, his eyes became a bit redder, maybe I could trust him with this. But I never trust vampires. Regardless I moved my hands away and the cloths. He shut his eyes at the wound, but the opened them he started moving his hand towards me, I chewed my lip, I hated vampires icy hands but I let him. The pain was too much to care. We didn't break our eye contact as he reached over. Before I knew it, his cold icy hand touched my stomach, gasped at the sudden coldness and the strange electricity his hand seemed to be making. The pain was better now just a dull ache, the blood was slowing down as he put a little pressure on it with his hand and then just like that it stopped bleeding and I was able to breath properly again.

I looked up into his eyes, I wasn't afraid of him anymore, he helped me I trusted him, I trusted a vampire. His pupils dilated, he pulled my shirt back to normal and helped me up, wordlessly, and it was all strange. ''you'll tell me later'' Alec said, indicating how I got my words that were dug into my skin. I nodded attempting a smile I couldn't find my voice to say thank you. Instead, Alec ducked down and kissed my forehead. I froze I wanted to scream in happiness, holy vampires, Alec did that. Even though he was probably just doing that for humour to my shirt, I didn't care, a volturi actually thought of me as a friend. He left turning on his heel, I waited till he left and I flopped onto my bed grinning, while I fell asleep…

Reviews would be appreciated, thx xoxo kt


	7. Stand up and scream

Thx for all the feedback again, sorry I haven't updated for a while, personal issues, but meh. I was watching supernatural and bones, I'm probably going to do a story on them soon if any of you are fans. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, in this story half-breeds have red eyes if they drink humans. Alright next chapter, Angel has to open up to what happened to her…

Dream...

He was looking at me, with speculating red eyes, like looking at a piece of art had just painted. He had done horrible torturing things to me, making me eat like a dog and things… He'd carved words on my stomach, I didn't know what they said, and I didn't want to know. He turned back to look at me, no less than a few inches away, I could feel his scent all over me, I was trying to avoid his eyes, but it was hard his red eyes inviting me in. I could swim into them, just wanting them to engulf me. At the time I didn't know why I was thinking such things, but at the time I forgot my existence, before I knew it he reached in and kissed me, too forcefully, I tried to move him away but it was no use, he kept persisting…

Reality….

I jumped up, hugging whoever it was that had woken me up. Again. Their cold skin felt good to me, as id overheated and exhausted while having the nightmare. I dug my nails into their unclothed shoulder, gasping for dear life.

I then realized this person could've been anyone, it could've been Jane or Felix which wouldn't have been that awkward, but the it could've been Aro or Santiago who I didn't know very well. I quickly un clawed myself from the person and sat up in my bed, waiting until the world stopped spinning and I regained focus. The person was shirtless and male, vampire, he was turned around and I couldn't see his face, but I knew that hair all too well, black shiny hair. ''A-Alec'' I said, but it sounded like a question almost. I stared at the back of the boys head, chewing my lip. I heard that rush of wind, and sure enough the red eyes I knew were there, but they seemed unfocused, not exactly looking at me, it felt like he was looking into my soul. He had seen what I dreamt.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. He must have thought those things were bad, if only he knew…

''that wasn't just a dream angel, was it? I could feel the pain, the pain the bastard gave to you, tell me what happened Angel, dimmi come se fossi il tuo angelo custode…''(translation: tell me like I'm your guardian angel) he said, whispering the last Italian part, I think he thought I didn't hear him. I decided to let it go.

I sucked in a breath and prepared myself for the tears. Fidgeting with my hands

'' I um I came home one day after I wagged school and went with Seth to the beach, he dropped me off at my house, where I lived, no one would be able to hear me if something happened to me, especially since the treaty line with the Cullen's and wolves. I was in bed it was 3 am and I was almost asleep, when there was a tapping sound on the window, naturally I thought it was Emmett trying to scare me but then I sniffed the air it wasn't Emmett's scent. Thank god I had shut the window and the blinds, but the door was unlocked so I got up silently to lock it, not that that would help if it was a vampire, but still, I have human instincts, as I started to lock it the door burst open with amazing strength sending me flying into the bookcase I kept, I hit my head, I think I got concussion. The next I knew I was being carried bridal style somewhere, I remember the place he took me to, it was much worse than your dungeon, and it was horrible. I was in shock which didn't help much and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I woke up to unbelievable pain, much like the change, im guessing, my hands hurt as well as where he was cutting me, I tried to scream but he had gagged me and I looked up to see my hands were tied to the seeling with a barb wire line. If I tried to get our I would've ended up either losing my hand from infections or of course skin it away, I may have hit an artery as well so I didn't try to move to much. Hed tyed my feet down like that too onto the floor. My body was in an unnatural position, barely standing while he caused me so much pain. I'd been there for 2 weeks, he done horrible things, making me eat like a dog, tickling me so I would move and my hands would get cut, undressing some of my clothes off and putting ice cold water all over me and leave me there while I was shivering but you know the worst thing that I think he did Alec, was that on the last day of it all, he kissed me, so forcefully that I thought he was going to bite me, he kissed me Alec after all he did to me, and I felt compelled to kiss him back his red eyes just compelling me towards him when I looked in them, that's why I find it difficult to look in yours or anyone else's eyes. When he let me go, which I never thought he'd do, he said he loved me and kissed me on the cheek and let me go, I was in complete shock I just ran, ran till I retched. I told my family what happened and they didn't believe me and I don't think Seth did either, they thought I'd done it to myself, I may be weird but I'm not that weird. Then I vowed to myself if I ever seen you guys id ask for death, peacefulness, but then I guess, I never did follow up on that. So there Alec that's what happened to me. Now you know and I don't care if you don't believe me or not'' said, gasping and clutching at my scars, the words'' I love you'', were scratched there and then the words ''forever alone'' were also there. I squirmed I didn't even want to look at Alecs reaction, he probably didn't believe me, of course he didn't believe me, my own best friend didn't believe me so why would Alec.

There was a silence; all I could hear was the ticking of my clock in my room. I felt something cold on my face as it wiped my tears away. Alecs hand. I looked at him; his face…was just beautiful. Wait, what? Beautiful… maybe but his eyes they held a fierceness and anger that made an angry Greek god look like a mouse. I was suddenly in his arms, squeezing me into him. ''I promise, as long as we are both alive or well dead, I will protect you with all of my soul and if we ever see that monster again, well let's just say what he did to you will seem like heaven when I'm done with him.'' Alec said, sounding like a guardian angel protecting me, I was about to say thank you when Felix's scent drifted in standing at the door, I heard Alec sigh pulling back from me. ''sorry for interrupting um whatever that was, but Janie and I were wondering if you wanna play baseball with us, oh and by the way Alec, must you make all the girls cry''? Felix said before smartly ducking out, before Alec killed him. Literally…

Alec gripped my hand, which I was surprised at, he was probably feeling pity for me, and I sighed. Then a thought occurred to me, ''please don't tell anyone, I hate it when people pity me'' I said, pouting slightly, Alec shook his head wide eyed, id almost laugh if this was a different situation.

I wore my vampire knight outfit which wasn't really good for baseball, but I didn't honestly care at the time. We met up with Jane and Felix and me and Jane grinned and started giggling about Felix's face at Jane and I's outfits for baseball, we were both wearing the vampire knight outfits, although Janes was a little longer at the skirt and hers was black making mine look short, I grinned. ''Alec I think the girls should be the bowlers'' Felix said still staring at us, I laughed as I realized we had to pull our leg up when we through the ball in baseball. Felix grinned, Alec looked at me, and seemed to just notice what I was wearing. His face was wide eyed and he started shaking his head ''Angel you can't wear that there might be human boys there that might take advantage your outfit'' Alec stated, not sounding anything like a teenager although he wasn't, I just realized he was like 400 years old. I gulped, I forgot oh well so was Felix. ''brother dear that's the whole point of our outfits'' Jane said smugly, I knew she was hoping that there were human teenagers there, to be honest so was I, I needed something to distract me right now. ''Janie that's not right, modern day males will take advantage of you, if you're not careful, your only allowed to let me take advantage of you outfit from now on, that's the new law, and I would've added alec in but that makes you sound inbred'' Felix said, he was lightly joking but I could see a lot of worry in his eyes looking over Janes outfit, and licked his lips involuntarily, looking away, with a bit of anger in his eyes over human males. After Alec and Felix decided to take separate cars, me and Jane were separated I went with Alec while Jane left with Felix, Alec opened the door to a room for me and made me go first. He turned a light switch on, i gasped there were vintage and modern sport cars everywhere, and literally I almost fainted. ''I love you'' I stated loudly to the car from the doorway. I turned around, seeing Alec's wide eyes, looking at me I thought over what I just said. ''…I meant the cars…'' I said, blushing for once in my life.

It was an awkward car ride for a bit, Alec owned a red Ferrari that I loved! But the silence besides the engine was unnerving, so I decided to start talking ''you know I wish Felix and Jane would just like admit they love each other all these hints are annoying me it's so obvious'' I said, I hoped alec wasn't that protective over Jane, seeing my face alec laughed a real full laugh, it made my stomach tingle a little. ''don't worry, I respect Felix and he knows if he does anything which he won't he'll be dead and yes it does seem like they avoid each other's love for each other, they are mates you know'' he said lightly as if it meant nothing, if I had been drinking something I would've spluttered it all over this beautiful car. ''I'm sorry what, did you just say that Jane and Felix are mates'' I said, coughing hiding my surprise, Alec side glanced me, I felt a little uncomfortable seeing as he was the one driving the car, and the fact that his eyes locked with mine, he looked away quickly remembering our conversation before. ''yes Marcus confirmed it, at first I was surprised but then… I could tell Felix loved her, although they don't know that yet, love is so annoying'' alec said, scrunching his nose up I giggled and then squealed like the girl I was. Alec chuckled, and I put my music that I had on my phone on to the sports car and I put my scream music on, to annoy Alec. ''stand up and scream'' was on, I mouthed the words and I turned to Alec who had a horrified expression on his face ''what are they saying'' he asked with exasperation. I giggled slightly, and started the song again singing along to the tunes, ''Oh my god, oh my god if only he knew about the world without the bulls**t and the lies, we could've saved them they could've saved me instead im drowning in my own f-ing mind and I'll be damned if you're the death of me'' I sang most of it until it got to the 2 favourite parts ''the tears that stain my cheek must make me look weak I wear them proudly I wear them proud, just stand up and scream the tainted clock is counting down, you gave into me would you say the nights are far too long, now''? I let the song play out until I got to my favourite part where he sings you need a doctor baby, you scared. I started to blush as I listened to the verse, he sounded so yum. ''angel are you alright'' Alec asked I ducked my head down ''hmm yeah fine, just I love this part '' I said and replayed that bit again, I heard something and realized alec was singing along , I listened closer '_'you need a doctor angel, you scared''_? He sang, ducking his head towards me and smirking sounding just as good as the band, I licked my lips. Smiled and exhaled as I recognised Felix and Jane waiting for us as we parked near them. I got out, hoping I wasn't blushing.

_Please review xoxo kt_


	8. Monster

Thx bobbycullen1997 and everyone else that commented I appreciate it so much, I was thinking about how boring it is getting before and was thinking about adding nahuel into the story and angel would be with him for a while and Alec gets jealous and he finds a HUGE secret about Nahuel but angel doesn't believe alec when he tells her it and then there'll be a lot more twist anyway I'm gonna do that cuz I'm running out of inspiration, here's the next chapter.

We started playing baseball, while Felix and Alec were grinning when they won, I sighed after about the 50th time of getting my bum kicked. We switched and Jane and I were the fielders (sorry im Australian so idk what you call them) . Felix was spinning the bat around and around with one hand showing off, Jane giggled, Alec and I groaned at the same time. Felix finally hit the ball and it went flying into a meadow in the middle of the forest ages away, I couldn't even see where it was going. I looked at Alec since he was my guard and asked if I could go he nodded and said he'd come along. We ran, the wind flying past us, we stopped into the bare meadow where the ball had flown, the meadow was beautiful and sunlit but the meadow wasn't the thing I was looking at, it was the person in the middle of it, juggling the ball too quickly to be human but he didn't look exactly vampirish either. He was beautiful, he had a faint olive tone and chiselled face that looked like it was made to be an actors. A pointed chin long nose, thin lips and beautiful violet\blue eyes. Wait violet? He was wearing contacts.

Before I even blinked Alec stood in front of me in a crouch, hissing. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside, the man\ boy had a cute grin on his face. I moved away from Alec and up to the boy ''don't Angel'' I heard Alec hiss I rolled my eyes. Again.

The guy that stood before me was a great deal taller than me, he smelled like flowers, I inhaled and smiled. ''you're a half-breed like me bro'' I said, stating an obvious fact. He nodded grinning at me; he pulled my hand up and kissed it rolling it over smelling it. I completely forgot where we were, '' you are beautiful, mi Angelo'' he said grinning softly. I put my hands on my hips, another person that knew Italian? Meh. I mock-punched him ''hey don't speak Italian while I'm here, Alecs already done that and it's annoying'' I said, just remembering that other people were present, I turned around smiling at alec, who was standing as stiff as a statue, I rolled my eyes, sighing, why did he have to be so protective.

''um do you mind if I head back to the castle with this guy'' I asked alec trying to sound sickly sweet. I heard the guy behind me shift his body; I wondered what he was doing. Then I felt a cool breath on my ear, hearing a whisper'' my names nahuel sweet angel'' he said, I shivered didn't want to look in his red eyes, but I felt compelled too. I looked up at Alec who looked like a serial killer eyeing his next victim his nostrils were flaring and his eyes held a strange fierceness and his hands stayed stiffly at his side. He then looked into my eyes, and all that sweet caring protective alec left him, and he looked like just another emotionless volturi, I actually was scared at that moment. I gulped. ''do what you want half-breed but don't expect me to come and save you when something happens to you'' Alec said, a double meaning in his eyes, his voice represented coldness, whipping into me like knives. Maybe the Alec I knew wasn't there anymore; maybe it was all an act. I realized that was true, and when he called me half breed it sent horrible feelings to myself. Making me feel unwelcome. I looked up to see he was gone, as if he was figment of my imagination. I sighed, hoping stupid wasting tears didn't fall from my eyes.

I felt a warm hand grab my own, which seemed weird seeing as how Alecs hand was ice cold to touch; it always sent shivers down my spine. I turned around and smiled at nahuel who was grinning from ear to ear, I started to run towards the castle, smiling at him as if to ask *wanna race*?

Alecs p.o.v (not sure if you guys want his pov or not, let me know what you think of it)

How dare he even think about talking to her, who did he think he was! Whispering things in her ear like that, no one's allowed to do that to her, angel wasn't some person you can charm and then she'll fall in love with you just like that. Seeing her forgetting me like I wasn't there at all, unnerved me. I said things that I shouldn't have, I was feeling strange emotions, and these were so strange I didn't know where to put them. I was Alec Volturi for crying out loud, one of the most feared vampires in the world, but when it comes to angel all that flows out of my mind and the only thing I can think about is her.

I barely stopped myself from attacking and without hesitating rip him apart at the sight of him even looking at her in that way. Why was I thinking like this was it because of Aro's wishes of me being there to protect her, that was another thing, back when we found her why did I just let myself ask to protect her, without even knowing her. God this was frustrating.

I walked back to Jane and Felix who were laughing about something, I growled in my chest, Seeing them like that…I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Angel and I had it that easy. I barely knew the girl, but I wanted, no I needed to protect her. I heard another pair of laughter, coming from the forest and the sound of 2 half breeds running together, their hearts beating loudly. I snarled lo9ud enough for Jane and Felix to hear and I seen their heads turn towards me. God knows Jane and I were as close as twins can get and Felix and I were I suppose friends but right now seeing them together like that, they had it so easy, was making me lose my mind and all the anger in the world couldn't rival mine. A black haze, strangely past over my eyes, and all I could think about was my thirst, like usual my thirst was the first thing that came to mind when I wanted to be distracted.

I thought about the man that had hurt Angel, so horribly, I thought about this Nahuel half breed and how much I hated him, I thought about him whispering things in Angels ear, I thought about Felix and Jane cackling together, I thought about the things i said to Angel I thought about Aro, I thought about the day I was being burnt at the stake hearing janes screams and the towns folks laughter at us and most of all I thought, about how much I wanted to disappear from the world.

I could feel my inner monster coming out, growling and thinking about these humans in the field near us, how much I wanted to take my anger out on them, worthless, blood-suites. My throat burned and then just like that, I dug my teeth into the first human I could find throwing him up against the car door with my best strength hearing his bones shatter made me laugh sadistically, thinking about Nahuels bones shattering like that. Blood came to my lips fast, making me forget for a few seconds what it was like to feel disappeared. My throat felt a little better and I let the body drop as I finished, I looked at it its eyes were wide, glassy and disconnected. A smile tugged at my lips. I looked around at the wide eyes humans who were so pale they almost looked like my species but there heartbeats and blood gave it away and I searched for my next victim. A middle aged woman was the slowest as they all started to run seeing my decision In my eyes, the woman closed her eyes and started preying, oh how joyful it was seeing people afraid of me.

I drank from her neck that was shaking and her pulse became harder to hear as I drained her away true shoving her to the ground as well, seeing her eyes disconnected and unfocused. There were only to other people left a young couple, probably 20 or so, running hand in hand, I smirked. I ran up to them and dragged the male to the ground, ripping their hands apart from each other. The girl was crying, so was the male. ''ti amo'' he said in a thick Italian accent to the girl. I had enough of stupid love things and drank him, my throat was already quenched but I just wanted to be feared again. The girl screamed as I dropped the boy to the ground hearing a light thud. I made my way to her, and bit her slowly so she felt the pain, she gurgled as I drank and drank. The next thing I knew I was pulled from her dead body by Felix his arm on my shoulder digging in hard. I found the black haze in my eyes disappearing and looked ahead, my vision clearing. I gasped as my vision got clearer and clearer a blonde girl, crying and shaking violently with a male at her side, soothing her. It was only when I looked into the girls eyes that I knew who it was. Angel had seen all of that! What had I done? I was damned. Angel was in shock, staying on the other side of the field, I needed to tell her something, what would I say? I'm sorry you just seen me suck the life out of them.

I felt Felix's grip loosen and I took one step, just one step towards Angels way and her eyes widened ''STAY AWAY FROM ME''! She screamed her voice cracking. I felt my dead heart sink to my stomach; all I could do was make strange sobbing sounds in my chest. As I seen Nahuel patting her back and saying things to her, my world collapsed, she thought I was just like the monster that she had nightmares about, who had once hurt her physically and mentally…

Ok thx, read&review plzzz. I don't know if this was any good at all, oh well we'll see. Do u want more from Alec? *wink wink* . xoxo kt, ily.


	9. dont trust me

Thx bobby btw my names Katie. Thx for all the comments. Love you all. Last chapter was based on ''monster'' by ''paramore'', this one is based on 'don't trust me'' by 3oh3 ''.So new chapter :

(alec p.o.v)

Have you ever felt like half your heart has been ripped away, like your world has been horribly altered, like you feel like you have nothing to live for? That's what I felt; Angel ran so fast her little legs carrying her faster than I had ever run in my life, after she shouted those words at me. I lost sight of her in 5 seconds, Nahuel looked at me, I glared pointedly at his eyes, hoping the threats was thinking In my head were teleporting into his brain. If they weren't, I'd have to give a demonstration. What amazed me is that he smirked at me, crossed his arms over his chest, like I would've done before I'd met angel. He looked towards the way angel left and winked and licked his disgusting lips, I heard Felix chuckle. I didn't find it funny, not at all; I was shaking violently like someone had electrified me. I got that strange blackness cover my eyes and my polite senses disappeared. I could tell this boy was about to go and join angel so I started using my power imagining him screaming not being able to see, I closed my eyes as I caught site of my mist floating over to him.

His eyes turned to confused and he tilted his head, then recognition passed them and he growled, he'd lost his sense of smell and hearing, soon all of his senses were cut off, his eyes were glazed over and his body looked slumped. All my attention was on him, hoping he was scared. I jumped slightly, as I felt my sister's familiar hand on my shoulder and I looked away from Nahuel, '''brother dear let him go, his not worth your gift, and what if something happens to angel without someone there to protect her'' she said, her reasoning voice made me let my power slide off of Nahuel, and he quickly left, to angel. I heard grunt slightly at something, I turned around, raising an eyebrow, ''I don't trust him'' Felix said, bluntly. Well I agreed with Felix, the fact that he just happened to be where we were playing baseball was strange, and the fact Angel just let herself be vulnerable to a red eyed vampire was even stranger. None the less, I had lost her trust in me, I didn't think I could get it back; I'd have to find out a bit more about Nahuel.

I growled as I heard Angel and Nahuels heartbeat near the road pass the clearing. I turned to see my red Ferrari being driven by Nahuel and Angel in the passenger seat. How dare he take my car, even though id left the keys in the ignition, I owned it and Nahuel just took it without permission. I didn't care much for cars since I was much faster than them, but right now I wanted to rip Nahuel out of it and kill him and drive back to volterra with angel. As they went out of sight, I threw my head back in frustration, growling. ''calm down alec she belongs to Nahuel'' Felix said, I shot my head up and glared at him and his laughter simmered down. Jane started grabbing the bodies and dropping them down into a pile, me and Felix stared at her, she did realize that these were human and we were meant to dump them somewhere, didn't she? She looked up from the pile to us and put her hands on her small hips and rolled her eyes ''I don't think any of us wants to bother dumping them and getting wet in the ocean right now do you, it's easier for us to just burn them dump their ashes in the wind and no one will suspect a thing, now are you just going to stand there like idiot or are you gonna help me before I inflict pain? 'she asked, I suspected Felix was gaping as well, since neither of us had heard her say much today, the fact that it sounded smart made it extra weird. We immediately got our lighters out and waited for Jane to get out of the way, and flicked them onto the bodies as they burnt from my venom.

I had to ride with Jane and Felix because if I ran, humans would see me because there was a highway. When I stated this, Jane scrunched her nose up, I sighed. ''Janie you'll have to sit on my lap'' Felix stated awkwardly, reaching for the door handle, the fact that I was here and she could sit on her brothers lap apparently didn't run through Felix's mind. Jane looked embarrassed. Felix stepped in and Jane sat on his lap, looking helplessly at me, I shrugged and got in to the passenger seat. Felix drove to the castle, with an out of comfort zone Jane on his lap.

My Ferrari was parked and unscratched, which I took as a good thing, as I went to check on my car Felix and Jane were already going to the throne room, I decided to join them, not wanting angel to be frightened. I made my way to the room, murmuring a slight greeting back to the human receptionist which would be lunch very soon. I was at the door when I heard voices. ''-request that I should be her guard instead then master Aro, if I'm joining the volturi and she's already attached to me, why shouldn't I be'' that annoying boyish voice through at me. Him? In the volturi? Angel's personal guard. God was he trying to make me angry without even knowing me? I shoved the doors open with vampire strength almost cracking them; I hoped the receptionist didn't notice. Felix and Jane were off to the left, watching the conversation, looking like dogs waiting for their command from their master. Jane's eyes flickered over to me, she shook her head quick enough for me to see. I looked over to Nahuel, I was prepared to attack, but not with Angel being abnormally close to him. Aro looked at me, his eyes shone disappointment. What at? How dare he judge me for not wanting Angel to get hurt? Angel's eyes quickly glanced at me but she then spun around and left the throne room, as fast as id come in. Something deep inside me turned.

I ran over to Jane and Felix, surveying Nahuel as if he were just another hybrid, but he wasn't, I just knew it. Aro turned to me, a fake apology written on his face, my eyes widened as he grinned at Nahuel ''I confirm your request, you will be Angels new guard'' Aro said, I snarled at him, forgetting my place, Jane patted my shoulder in warning. I shrugged her off, luckily Felix stepped up ''master may Alec Jane and I leave now''? Translation, can alec leave now before he kills someone.

I passed the receptionist and grunted as Jane and Felix shoved me into my room. Felix stood near the edge of the door probably making sure no one would come in. I expected them to be angry or upset, but I got a completely opposite reaction ''something's wrong with that Nahuel there's just something about him'' Janes childlike voice filled in the silence, acting like she forgot I snarled at Aro. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Felix nodding ''I agree, id keep my guard up around him'' his voice taunted, looking at Jane involuntarily. She didn't seem to notice, just stood there for a moment, I knew the look in her eye, it was thinking very deeply about something, her red mahogany eyes looking like they were glowing, for some reason I remembered myself burning at the stake, shivering. ''I may have to be around him a lot'' she finally stated and felix hissed, not at her, but at the idea, so did i. ''no I mean I *have* to because Angel seems like she'll be hanging around with him a lot, ne of us needs to be with her at all times and when she goes shopping and things like that, ill have to go with them'' jane said, her voice filled with sadness, mostly because she hated going where humans went and the fact that angel would hang around with Nahuel. Interupting the long silence after janes comment, the sound of Nahuels laughter, down the hall, came through to our ears, ''and you just paint like that, not that hard buddy'' Angels sweet innocent sounding voice filled the room, I scowled, time to find out why we've never seen this nahuel in our lives.

Sorry if this was a boring chapter I had writers block, btw in this story the Cullen's never needed saving from Nahuel so he wasnt known to anyone. Review review review! Plz, xoxo Katie.


	10. Running up that hilll

Hey I didn't get any reviews (sad face) but some ppl added it to their favourites which im glad for, do you want alecs p.o.v? Should I still continue this story? Its annoying cuz I have a lot of ideas for other story lines but here ya go. Btw I know its short but I wanted to see if im any good anymore. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time just had somethings going on.

I asked Santiago if we had any records of nahuel in the library, there was none, we kept files and records on all vampires and kept them up to date. It was strange not hearing about him and he just turning up like that, I couldn't stand the thought of him being near her without as humans say at least a ''background check'' first.

After that, there wasn't much to find out, none of the guard or even aro had seem him before, but had welcomed him with open arms, mostly to keep angel happy. Angel being happy with him made my mouth pool with venom and my chest vibrate violently. I was sitting on my bed while thinking of ways to kill him slowly watching as he burnt and in my daydream angel would be smiling and holding my hand and-.

''Alec, aro wants us to teach angel to fight in the training room so hurry up'' felixs booming laughter, called through breaking me from my trance like state. I froze, fighting. With angel? But she seemed so.. well not fragile, for she was strong willed but …at the risk of hurting herself or I hurting her. She hadn't even seemed to notice me lately, even as we accidently bumped into each other; she looked straight ahead, ignoring that shock wave that went through us whenever we did.

I got up quickly jumping as I thought of nahuel not being with her, angel alone for once, I missed her witty comments and the way she brushed off insults the way she poured her heart out to me. But it was my mistake, my own god dammed mistake. If I had never let her retrieve the baseball she most likely wouldn't have met him. I entered the training room and glided to the corner, and smirking as I looked up and saw angel fighting with felix, expecting her to be defeated for she looked so small near felix.

Angel was definitely not being defeated, her eyes seemed to know felixs moves before he made them, whirling and dodging then attacking as she did. I was amazed and slightly happy that she could defend herself, but I kept the grin that was creeping up onto my face by pulling off a sarcastic smirk. Soon felix was on the ground, angel staring at him with a smile on her face triumphantly, felix whistled. ''god damn how'd you learn to fight like that''? he asked in an awe struck expression, he was after all most likely the best fighter in the world. Angel walked slightly away so he could get up and he did, she smirked, she just stole my smirk. ''me and seth usually had play fights, plus my gift helps a lot too'' felix just nodded grinning, but I was caught on the first line she had said, seth and her…play fighting? I didn't like that . Felixs eyes met mine and he rolled his eyes, I glared at him, I tilted my head in an asking way to see if I could fight with her. Felix nodded and angel looked a little wary but then changed her mood to smug. ''be my guest little witch twin'' she said, I hated the name, people used to call me that in my village when I was human, I barely remembered it, but it was always there WITCH TWIN WITCH TWIN WITCH TWIN! I was enraged, the fact that she called me little added fuel to my anger (remember how Alec seems bi polar), I was turning into my old self, calculating sadistic Alec volturi. I started to see a red haze fill my eyes, and all I could think about was targeting whoever it was that had called me that, I completely lost my good senses bringing along my evil ones. I glared at her and ran forward knowing she probably wouldn't have enough time to react, i wondered how she didn't use her power slightly but then I forgot about who she was or who I was meant to be. I lunged at the victim, thinking her nothing mnore than a human or vampire that I was free to kill and was agitating me. I shoved the victims stomach and sent her flying into a wall, I heard a satisfying crack of bones and spilling smell of blood, that wasn't just any victims blood though, that was angel! The red haze left my eyes as I heard a bloodcurdling scream, I gasped as I looked at what I had done. Angel was in a twisted position, writhing in pain and screaming out and out again, her body shook furiously I couldn't move, I couldn't think I couldn't do anything except stare at her in horror, my angel was dying because of me. ''ALEC USE YOUR GIFT ON HER NOW!" Felix's normal voice screamed and shouted, I barely registered the words but used it on her anyway, oozing my mist all over her so she didn't feel anything, like sleeping.

Someone had taken her into her room, I didn't know who and I didn't care, I just needed to see her alive. I ran to her room, shoving past Felix and Jane and just barged in angels familiar door. I choked up, looking at angel, my gift had gone already, she was crying her normally pale face was mascara streaked and blotchy; she was in her bed her blonde hair sticking to her face. She somehow managed to not scream. I glanced around looking for anyone, my eyes locked with Nahuels horrible deathly glare. I let him, it was my fault, he was right to hate me, I should just leave her alone with him, but that thought surged jealousy in me. I was suddenly pushed into the door, hearing wood snap, I didn't feel the pain though; I couldn't keep my eyes off angel. Suddenly Nahuels eyes were in front of me, he glared ferociously at me. ''stay the HELL away from her witch twin, or shes not the only one that will be hurt'' he whispered, so angel didn't hear. I trusted his statement, looked at angel one more time as he walked away with his fists in his hands. ''im sorry angel¸please, im begging you forgive me im so sorry''I said, I didn't even know if she could talk, but I had to try. She turned to me,m her eyes narrow and puffy,her eyes just held pain and hurt. ''The volturi don't give second chances, alec'' she stated, her voice was drained of life. My stomach fell and i hated myself. I ran just ran, had no idea where I was going, I had to get out.

I know its short, and sorry I haven't updated lately been lots of drama in my life, but anyways. Im torn between Alec or angels p.o.v or both? K thx :) read and review plz/


	11. Before the worst

Hey thanks for the reviews, I have motivation to make the chapters quicker now YAY, hey and just for the record any1 steals my story ill get janes pain and inflict it on you k, thx. Lol, its 12 in the morning so yeah it might be bad, but im an insomniac so meh/

Me: do I own twilight or any of the original characters

Alec: no.

Me: I own angel

Alec: …damn.

You just got trolled.

….

Alec's pov

I stood in a clearing alone god knows where, and I didn't really care, I was heaving with greif and envy something id never felt in a long time. I was suddenly interrupted by my phone ringing, i frowned no one ever called me unless it was for a mission ''hello?'' even to me my voice sounded strange and strained, I pondered over what I was going to do next. ''you are an idiot alec. Why would you do that, you almost had her, you didn't see how happy she was when you…nevermindyou weren't actually there. Back to the point, you have to get her away from nahuel, just get her away from him''Alice cullens chirpy annoying voice said through the phone, I glared at the ground wondering how she had my number but didn't think too heavily on it, I was more interested in her words, at least one person thought the same as me. ''and why should I do that'' I asked hesitantly, trying to sound smug but failing miserably, I was truly curious, despite the volturis hatred towards the cullens, I admired most alice's braveness in calling me, the valuable weapon they've ever had. ''one: because she's better off with you despite our… differences I can tell you care for her, don't even try pretending you don't and two: because there's something about Nahuel, something horrible and he risks angels life every day when she's around him alone, got it'' Alice said, risks angels life? Well now I was very interested, I wondered how bad it must be then I decided to press further. ''why, what's he done or going to do, or why is she in danger''? I asked quickly, Alice already knew about my care for her so I didn't bother trying to hide it like she said not to do. ''I can't tell you, If I do it will end up in angels death, if I tell you today, she'll be dead almost as soon as you get back to the castle, I'm sorry alec just you have to get her away somehow'' the phone line went dead, just as my worry peaked overboard, one thing was for certain I had to get back to the castle, immediately, I needed to talk to her whether she hated me or not, this wasn't about that anymore it was about her safety and damn it to hell if I'm going to let her die.

I arrived quickly not looking up at Bianca I think her name was , the receptionist who was required to greet us every day no matter what, humans really were a nuisance. (I don't think that, I think we r awesome…just kidding our lives suck ^.^ compared to vamps^). I entered the room angel was in, almost certain Nahuel would be in there but as I opened the door in a rush, I froze, angel was sleeping oh so innocently for once her face turned towards me her eyes closed breathing shallow. I walked over to her and looked down, I sighed for once feeling okay as if the sight of her lifted my spirits, which it usually did. I knelt on my knees, looking at her face seeing her look like this sent electric waves through me, little did she know how important she was to me, but completely disobeying Alice's wishes I decided it was best to make her believe what she wanted to believe that I was and always will be Alec Volturi, brother of the menacing Jane Volturi and the single most valuable volturi guard. So I was going to make her think that, once she recovered…

Angel's pov (ok so we know alec cares about her but being her what does she feel?)

I awoke in horrible fiery pain, I damned alec damned him straight to hell, why was he so bi polar all the time? Why me? Id have to put up with enough stuff since I was born, but Alec Volturi, out of everyone in the stupid castle why, him? The pain was just a reminder of why I shouldn't trust the volturi, but I couldn't back out now not when Nahuel was here and not when I had no other family to go back to, almost everyone that knew about me hated me, id stay with Seth but he'd be on the treaty line which I didn't much feel like breaking.

After a week of immense pain, vampires surrounding me and screams id recovered fully, although not emotionally, I always got hurt… I always did. Nahuel wouldn't let me out of his sight,at all, he requested to go everywhere with me. One day we sat in the games room that I loved more then life itself, ''im going to go see aro about Alec staying away from you, ill request It if I have to'' nahuel abruptly said, walking out of the room, his footsteps retreating I felt lonely and quite frankly scared someone *cough* alec *cough* would walk in, I clenched the chair I was sitting in as a oddly familiar scent hit me, cinnamon and sweet things…alec. I contemplated how quickly I could get out of this room before he walked in, not quick enough I guessed judging alecs stupid vampire speed. As he did walk in I expected him to drop down on his knees apologising because he hadn't seen me since that night, or be sweet and calm but the answer I got? ''half breed don't bother trying to be brave I haven't got enough time for your nonsense, where's Felix'' he said in such a commanding voice, I didn't recognise him I looked up, he looked like his normal self except for the evil smirk and the black deadly eyes looking through my soul as if he were from my own hell. I half shrugged, ''trying to find your boyfriend are you?'' I asked heart beating furiously my natural instincts telling me to run and hide but I couldn't I was too afraid to, however a coward that made me seem, he inched towards me. I drew back in my chair, as his eyes were exactly in front of mine, not the usual swirling of red and black that I usually swam into without hesitation, no there was no red just black, no pupil just black, no soul…just darkness, I flinched at his sudden closeness. The tension in the air was so thick it made me stop breathing, I sat in silence squirming beneath his gaze, I gasped aloud as his cold hard hand held my jaw tilting my chin up, it wasn't a nice feeling or even friendly, it hurt, his hand was pushing my cheekbones up and it felt like someone had stabbed a sword through my jaw, my eyes pricked with tears as I thought he was about to crush my jaw, ''I didn't hurt you hard enough'' he seethed, bits of venom spat onto my face, but I didn't care I was crying soundlessly, with a sudden relief he let go and by the time id blinked he was gone from my sight. I sat frozen to the chair, what was I going to do?

Soz I know its short lemme know how I did, review review review ! :) , thx.


	12. Love the way you lie part 1

Thx for all the reviews, I appreciate it, im running out of inspiration, I know exactly what im gonna do with the ending but I don't wanna end it which is rly annoying haha. I would appreciate it if you checked my other story ''how to save a life'' alec\oc . Anyways here is next chapter,its got lots of surprises in it tho.

…

Alec p.o.v

I hurt angel, and I knew it too, but that's what I was good at pushing almost everyone away and harming them, that's what the witch twin did, hurt and pain were my greatest gratitude, I loved pain…of others, every ounce of pain I induced on anyone, was what I either deserved or felt, there scars were mine. I self-loathed myself secretly, wondering what lie would've been like if id lived a normal one, where their weren't vampires threatening your every move…threatening angel,

Nahuel and her had spent so much time together for months, Id continuously run into them at time to time, seeing her happy like that because of him made my eyes turn black and my feelings go dark and sadistic. He put his arm around her like he owned her, like he actually LOVED her, love…what is love, for me it's a stupid way of lying to yourself about your feelings, true love doesn't exist in my world, hatred does though a lot of it. Everyone was moving on with everything, I felt deeply sorry for Marcus now that I knew what he must've felt, but not as bad, I felt like throwing myself in a fire or to an army of newborns, depression at its highest peak. I cut off most people, even Jane and Felix, I pretended to be busy when I was outside anywhere and they came to talk to me, when I was in my room I wouldn't answer anyone, not even Aro which in any other case would have me punished severely, but something told me he knew not to bother me, id use my power on him anyway if he did. The only ounce of self-respect, dignity and happiness in me id found, was once when id been leering around a corner, listening to angel and nahuel speak in a conversation of theirs, luckily he wasn't saying anything bad or disrespectful, or id slit his throat with the end of the railing they both were leaning over on, …as a joke,well I would find it funny anyway. The point of my happiness was when angel interrupted Nahuel in whatever he was saying and made me into the conversation unaware I was there ''Are you sure Alec is away on a mission? His scents still here though, wouldn't Aro have told us '' mentioning me in it pleased me, but the fact that nahuel had been lying to her about me being away alarmed me, what else had he been lying to her about? I listened harder, tilting my head to just hear nahuel whisper back ''yes his gone, now quit worrying about him'' he said, I smirked, being me of course I would annoy him even more, I spun around the corner and stood beside them, looking out self-consciously straightening my cloak, ''what are you 2 talking about'' I asked, laughing inside at the idea of nahuel being put on the spot, but my laughing was shattered when angel walked away into her room slamming the door muttering something about leaving her alone, I quickly left defeated.

After that my depression only got worse, I wouldn't at all come out of my room and I tended to yell a bit more than normal. The worst, absolute worst day of my life human or vampire existence was just around the corner…

I was so thirsty, the filthy Cullen's could have chucked one of their guard dogs at me and I would've relished in its blood, tricking down my throat, so divine. My throat was on fire, not like when humans just have a very sore dry throat this was immense pain, as much as the time I was changed.

The sound of Felix and janes footsteps alarmed me out of thirst for a second, this was rare they barely ever even came near my door, they were just walking passed though, for once I got up and actually felt compelled to do something , I opened the door, and gasped as familiar scents flooded through, so many of them were vampires but a few were human, I stayed rigid at the door holding the door frame for dear life, I breathed in and out taking in more scents then ever closing and opening my eyes, they were all so tempting. ''ALEC'''! jane squealed in surprise and wonder, I looked at her, my sister was especially beautiful today dressed in a fancy blue dress, felix was in a suit, looking at me suspiciously pulling jane away, I remained calm. ''sister why are you dressed up, do we have a ball or something'' I asked, it was true even the volturi guard dressed up for dances and balls aro used to communicate and meet new and gifted immortals, but the time of day and date wasn't the normal time for a ball, there was no reason for it. Jane and Felix stared at me silently, with wide eyes in any other situation it may have been funny but I could see every worry they'd ever had in their eyes now displaying, easily. I stared back at them, waiting for a response and raised an eyebrow. Jane sucked in a choked breath of unneeded air, regarding me carefully, she knew me too well but I knew her better ''what is it'' I asked hesitantly was Angel in trouble? After all I hadn't seen her in months, for all I knew she could be dead or gone… worry etched me now, I practically leant forward to them wondering what was wrong and who'd harmed her, imagining anyone's death in a matter of seconds, felix grabbed janes arm and backed away a couple of steps hesitantly ''they didn't tell you, god, alec…Angel and Nahuel are engaged, its their engagement party right now, stay calm'' my sister said sincerely, I waited calmly for the crack of a smile from felix or the giggling from Jane nothing came, neutral worried expressions were worn all over the features, it took me minutes to process what she'd said, engagement?

She wasn't serious, I blinked something I very rarely did, true humans would have been trickling with salty tears but my eyes were dry and normal, I shook as jane put her hand on my shoulder as a calming motion, which in reverse I used to do. I pushed Jane into a wall, sending her flying, creating crevices in the opposite wall, felix would have snapped my arm off, if it weren't for me charging down to the throne room quicker then newborns could. I could feel energy at my fingertips, surging through me was pure hatred. I destroyed everything I came into contact with as I went to the throne room, smashing things hearing people trying to stop me, all absolutely all I could think about was stopping nahuel, from living. I shoved the doors open, everyone in the room turned to me, I didn't give a damn, I smashed the first thing I seen which wasnext to me, an ice sculpture of 2 doves arching their necks to form a hearts, how horribly cruel. As everyone gasped, I spun around moved my head down and looked at Nahuel and Angel.

I studied them, my emotions running haywire, angel was in a purple satin dress and high heels, making her appear taller then usual, she looked mesmorizing but her expression was so fallen she looked like shed gone through hell and back, she stared at me her eyes expressing all the sadness in the world. Nahuels hand was wrapped around her waist, although not in a protecting way, in a smug way, I looked at his face, it was twisted into a smirk, eviler then mine could be at the worst of times, something was about to happen, something bad. ''Alec'' angel choked out I glanced my way to her, eyes were as dead as stone and they portrayed an emotion of fear. ''his him'' she said simply though, the three words I gathered in less then a second those two words were so important to us that I could feel the tension in her as she'd said it out loud knowing many consequences were awaiting, death was a very possible one. In one fluid motion, Nahuel had his whole arm around her neck, so tightly I could hear her whimper and shake, I was frozen in place, he had done so many bad things to her….death awaited for someone in this room I just didn't know who. He smirked viciously at angel, glancing down with crazed eyes ''well Blondie finally figured it out, now everyone besides alec get the hell out of here if you want to see angel alive again'' he shouted crazily chuckling between bits, people eventually evacuated out, giving me stares and muttering things about what they were going to do if something happened, I didn't take any notice of them I just stared ahead at nahuel glowering at him, my hands were in fists my nails digging into my palm. When everyone was gone, nahuel shoved angel to the ground, I flinched as I heard her cry out in pain as her knees hit the ground and her back did as well, she stared up at nahuel, I whimpered as he looked up at me and smiled simply, plainly as if him and me were good friends enjoying a conversation or something, I wasn't enjoying this at all.

''I've got…a game for you alec, you do exactly what I tell you to do and say exactly what I want you to say and then if you've co-operated enough, I'll let angel go, and you can live happily ever after in this old castle, want to play, my rules'' he asked excitedly, I regarded him warily, I even knew how dangerous he could be even to me which I hated admitting but it was true, I nodded seeing the strict tension in his words. ''good, first I want you to shout at angel, I want you to shout I hate you angel'' he said calmly, it may not have seen like much but saying that to her seemed so wrong. I glanced at her, seeing her look at me strangely was bad but I followed suit ''I hate you…angel'' I tried to shout but it came out choked and as a mutter, nahuel shook his head in a mocking gesture ''nope not shouting, now you're going to have to pay, hit angel across her jaw for me'' he stated loudly, angel just sighed, I well I, why was this happening to me, why was it happening to her? I was Alec Volturi, id hit many people before in my life, id killed many people in my life, and I sometimes if they deserved it, quite enjoyed seeing them in pain and dying, but this was crossing the line even for me. Hitting her seemed like such a foul thing to do of me, but I couldn't deny it, could i? Unless I wanted her dead which I did not at all. I shook my head at myself as I walked over to angel, regarding her sad fallen expression; she didn't show hatred or anger toward me just pure sadness and a hint of forgiveness? Last time id hurt her was only pulling her jaw up, hitting her with a closed fist seemed horrible, it was bad enough hitting girls but when it was her… she was more fragile than humans as well which didn't help anything but if I didn't hit hard enough nahuel would make me do it again which I wouldn't have. I raised my hand as I stood in front of her, looking down at her face feeling my emotions pour out as my fist made contact with her jaw, I heard a piercing sound of shattering as it did, I flinched back aay from her and studied her. She didn't scream although a bruise was already forming and blood was trickling out of her mouth furiously.

Then nahuel did something I would never forget, he walked up to her and pulled her up so she was standing with loss of much life and pressed his mouth to hers inhaling and taking the blood out of her mouth, to humans it would've looked like very passionate kisses which made me even more furious, I snarled loudly it echoed off the walls and bounced onto us all. Nahuel turned to me with a grin on his face ''your good at hitting her, I'll take that into consideration next time I tell you to'' he said with a smile, I glowered at him as he let go of angel and let her fall to the ground clutching her swollen mouth. ''there will be no next time, I'm not doing that ever again, just…just let her go'' I screamed, nahuel only chuckled at my outrage and I felt helpless as I seen angel whimper again, I bit the inside of my cheek hoping somehow I could stop nahuel. He moved quickly, grabbing Angel by the hair and making her scream in more pain, he put his chin on her shoulder still smiling ''oh but I don't think so alec '' and in one single long moment, he threw her like a doll onto the hard marble floor of the throne room, the impact would have even me dying for a few seconds, but the impact for angel was 100 times worse. I heard the bones break with a crack and the blood pour out sickly sweet, but the thing I saw was worse, she landed facing me, she moved her mouth and the only thing I could detect from her was ''I forgive you'', it was only mere seconds later her eyes went a pale colour and it looked as if she was looking past me and at something. Her heart had stopped beating, the blood stopped flowing to her cheeks and she didn't move, Angel Volturi, the girl I …loved, was dead.

….

Huge cliffy, sorry but it was getting too long for me, ill try to update asap, if I get good reviews, while I wrote this I started getting more inspiration, yay! Dw, its not the end of angel or the story tho, something goods gonna happen. Thx r&r


	13. For Angels to fly

PLEASE READ, New chapter, just to clear things up angel is dead but not for too very long, otherwise it's a pretty crappy story line, and alec was in shock so he wasn't able to use his gift because he couldn't really think and alec's changed a bit if you think about it since angels been at the castle, but even if he did use his powers she would've bleeded internally to death unknowingly, I just made that scene up to give it a bit more twist lol. So here's the next chapter, first bit is in Janes just wanted to try it. Oh thx for reviews\criticism\help appreciate it.

Jane p.o.v

As soon as I heard that crack of bones and the only thumping heart stop, I knew we were too late, as I rushed into the room, the one thing I could think about was my brother and what he was about to do, but I stopped short as I took in the scene. Angel was shrivelled and twisted in an unnatural way, I smelt the delicious blood pouring out of her like a waterfall but her face…unlike the lively youthful face I was so used to her eyes were shallow and unresponsive the blood no longer flowed to her cheeks in the normal way and her body lay still, I, Jane volturi, let out a whimper of sadness, angel had become such a ..Friend to me I was proud to call her my sister, but she ws dead, I'd seen many people lose their lives gruesomely but she didn't deserve it,. My brother…my brother was…crying, tearlessly he was beside her kneeling down into her hair, his body was having and shuddering, I stayed frozen, my brother hadn't ever cried in his immortal life, this…this…scene looked like one from a painting id once seen, the groom had lost his inamorta and had fallen into a deep state of sadness and shock, I glanced my way to Nahuels incapacitated body, lying flatly on the ground, then went back to Alec. He still was kneeling down to angel, ''he only said three words in his defence janey, you know what he said, she wanted it, he said she wanted what he'd done to her, so I killed him, I killed him janey'' Alecs voice was not alec, it was dark and bone chilling even for me, the last 4 words had a bite into them like sour blood, only then did I realize alec had been chuckling when he said it. He suddenly spun around to face me, his eyes were coal black like sharks eyes and his face was just wrong, his smirk was broken down into something of a grimace, but he was SMILING. I backed away a little, he pranced towards me slowly, ''why her janey, WHY HER, I had her, she was MINE, I'm going to throw myself in a fire tonight and join her, but killing nahuel was so much FUN, do you remember when we killed that boy in our village when we were human, how we laughed as his arms were torn apart by that little wooden machine we had, it felt like that only better, janey we could kill everyone in ITALY, imagine that the witch twins are back and going to kill, there dead corpses would be all scattered everywhere so much blood, so divine'' alec exclaimed, seeming almost excited, my brother had gone crazy, not even I found that amusing, this wasn't alec, this was a monster, I remembered that memory of which he talked about but killing everyone in Italy…that was out of line even for the volturi. His eyes were dead, but his facial expression had an old spark I only knew when he was newborn. ''i-I I'm so sorry alec…I wish that I could do something, but I can't don't go killing out of sadness brother'' I said warily, regarding him carefully wondering if it were safe to speak to him now. His eyes suddenly turned red again, lively like he'd had an idea, ''bring that human id heard you talking bout before, the one that can bring the dead back to life with his gift' 'he shouted eagerly, I backed away, my twin had gone insane with bloodlust and heartbreak, I had to get that human, but I didn't know if any sudden movement would give him a legit reason in his mind to make an attack, but I was after all his sister. I smelt the scents of the human instantly, I turned around to find Felix walking up to Alec with a wary expression, and I couldn't imagine the thoughts in his mind.

The boy, whom Alec requested was different, his gift came with unimaginable potential, as strong as Alec and mines gifts, but it was also a dangerous gift in its own. Alec grabbed a hold of the boy who looked frightened and tossed him onto the cold hard floor next to the pale body of angel, the boy glanced up from his long lashes to Alec daringly, I could tell he was afraid of Alec now, to be quite frank so was i. Alec glared down at the boy wildly, just taunting him to say anything bad or harsh, Felix moved by my side taking my hand in his, such a strange physical movement for me that I almost would've enjoyed it, if not for the current situation. ''Use your gift now, or ill throw you in the dungeon and you can rot with the rats'' !, Alec shouted down at him with such a force, that Felix even shuddered, I could only stare at the boy's frantic reaction with his eyes wide and full of dread. He started to sweat, the smell of his blood rushing had the fire burning in my throat worse, along with the smell of angel's blood, it was so tormenting, it was probably worse for Felix. ''but it might kill me'' the boy choked out in a shriek using his gift on someone took much effort, especially if they'd be dead for more than a minute, such innocence, not that I had any respect or care for the matter, but looking at the scene, I had an emotion I couldn't place, all I knew was that I felt sorry for him, after all he was only about 12 years of age, if that. ''well let's find out more quickly shall we' 'Alec seethed venom spitting through his teeth as the boy cringed, and leant over angel to examine her putting his hand on her wrist, for his gift or for his unwillingness to be dragged to the dungeons I didn't know, but I did know I wanted Angel to be alive and well again. I could feel the tenseness in the air as the boy, Christian was his name I remembered, shut his blue eyes and held on to her, I glanced down at angel's wrist, something was happening the small part was beginning to become a very light creamy colour, much like she used to have, the faintest trace of a thrumming slow heartbeat came to my ears, I looked more intently as the creamy complexion made its way up to her shoulders, like someone getting painted, soon her legs were more alive with colour as well, her lips had turned from a blue to a white to a pink complexion, the only thing I could place this as similar to would be when someone was transformed to a newborn vampire. As almost all of her normal self-returned the boy cried out in what could only be placed as pain, the veins in his wrist were popping out violently and his eyes buldging, a miracle happened: angel opened her eyes and let out a gasp, just as the boy Christian sagged and fell down beside her his heart had stopped beating, all in less than a second.

Angel p.o.v

Death is peaceful; death is like sleep with no dreams. All consciousness and thoughts slip away from your mind, the moment before they do is the most exciting thing you'd ever find alive. Painful sure, but…in a few moments after the pain, its beautiful. There was no hassles and drama and torture when I died just peacefulness and in a way I'm glad I died, I'm glad. The worst part of it all, was when I…woke up? To anyone else it could've been ages until I awoke, but to me I only got a second's taste of what death was like for me, until I woke up and met Alec's red eyes for god knows how many times.

…..

Soz if its crap, but meh. R&r thx :)


	14. Still alright

Hey sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I had exams and crap at school that I needed to research for and stuff, sorry. Heres the next chapter…you may\may not like it I don't know but let me know, pretty big change of events/

….

It took me maybe 2 seconds to gradually reach the answer that I was positively awake and alive, because if god was real he wouldn't let me go to heaven and Alec's eyes alone were like seeing Angels fly. I drew in every last feature I could see on his face from his pale flawless skin to his red and black eyes I sunk into, he was smiling for once, a pure happy smile something that made my heart beat louder than it should, due to the ceiling of the roof being transparent and the sun was gleaming in, he was glimmering slightly, making his presence that much more valuable, his smile made his lips look even more full and perfect, something in me lurched like it was the right thing to do, I slowly as ever made my hand scrunch that back of his hair at the neck and pull him towards me, I didn't have too much strength but I had enough just to look at him once, as I pushed my lips onto his, soft and slowly moving against each others sparks flew then and I didn't care people were watching or what had happened several minutes or hours ago, I could only see him and that's all I cared about, he made a slight in pain sound as he parted and hugged me closely to him I laid my head on his shoulder I looked past him, to be looking at a small childish body it was that Christian boy who could…oh no…could bring people back to life with his gift…the boy looked lifeless and pale as alec, I shuddered against alec daring to ask ''why did you make him do it'' I shrieked in Alec's ear who immediately snapped his head up to my now standing figure, I I just wanted to destroy something, anger bubbled through me, id met the boy before he was sweet and shy, and he died all because I was god damned dead, Alec would've forced him to do it make him die to make me come back I was beyond furious alecs mouth moved without any sound, I looked around there were people staring at us bug eyed I hated there staring I want to snarl and spit venom at them, I ran out of there then and there I couldn't handle it, I made a decision right at that moment.

I stuffed everything in the room near the door, so it would delay any vampire coming in, long enough for me to go out the window, I didn't want to see any of THEM. I shoved the music in my ear and calmed myself m,aking my thoughts disappear as I lay on the bed sisiuated near the door, I only realized then how trapped id been I knew what I was going to do, so I drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day.

When I awoke I immediately ran to the throne room, the guests had left id heard and I was ready to see Aro, problem was Jane and Alec were in there as well as I opened the door, I stared at them my chest tightening, I glanced at the spot where Christian had been and back to Alec, he was glaring at the floor his jaw popping out, I didn't even give a damn. I walked slowly up to Aro, his face showing pure happiness and calm that was until I said something ''I want to go home'' I said quietly but defiantly at him,his face fell into a humourous one as everyone laughed at my comment except Alec I gulped ''why you are home dear'' Aro said, clueless much?

I growled and the laughter simmered down growling at Aro Volturi the leader of them was very very bad doubt that any vampires had ever done it, his face still shone amusement not annoyed at all. I stepped back from him a little so I was directly in front of the witch twins ''no,I mean my real home, I mean where my best friend is, this is not home'' I said through clenched teeth, my heart plummeted as Alec's head snapped up, as did Janes, I started walking backwards as Aro's face looked unbelieved I sighed as Alec started shaking his head in the corner of my eye I seethed. ''um very well…miss Cullen…you were a great guest I can't keep you here against your will, im sorry for any inconveniences'' Aro's words were confused and ancient like thinking about me gone hurt him, it hurt me too but I needed to get out of this and house despite my feelings towards certain members of the volturi, him calling me miss *Cullen* instead of volturi made my blood run cold…I was technically a Cullen but no one ever used or did call me that…it made me feel just awful.

I nodded chewing my lip to stop me from crying right at that moment, I started walking backwards towards the door, looking at the scene one last time…the apparently evil volturi seemed almost normal at that point, but in the back of my mind the little boy's blue eyes turned to ice as I remembered realizing Alec had made him die by awakening me from death. I shuddered as Alec's all too familiar hand touched my arm as I opened the doors,this time a spark of anger jolted me up and I shoved him away, he regained his posture and looked at me, his lips trembling my emotions were hazy I wished for jasper's power then. Alec shook his head ad glanced at me ''i—can't- you cant go'' his voice was cracked and almost high pitched at the last word, I mentally categorized this as my most heart breaking tear jerking moments in my life, I clenched my teeth looked at him in the eye and said ''well I am, you're not going to stop me, I left my best friend Seth to come here and I'm going to spend the rest of my life regretting it and trying to get him to forgive me'' I said in a tight hiss, every word was true, part of me wanted to leave becase I realized how much I mustve changed since being here, I barely ever talked to seth anymore I was devastated, at the reply of Alec my heart stopped beating ''well I hope the mutt enjoys your company, for every second I spent with you I hate'' the last thing I seen was his ruby red eyes just before he slammed the Italian doors in my face, I was bewildered but with fear of what would happen when I arrived ran to forks, the weather changed dramatically the rain and clouds only increased my depressed mood.

When I arrived near the Cullen reservation, I took in my house, it was the same 2 roomed house id had built when I was 13, I practically through myself into my bedroom and buried my face in my pillow, weather trying to sleep or suffocate myself I have no clue, but it wasn't long till I smelt Emmett and Seth's scents coming towards me, I inhaled Seth's first although I admit he was a shape shifter so he smelt like wet dog which most vampires absolutely hated, but for me underneath that he smelt of grass and flowers and with a hint of honey but that was just to me, it was all too familiar. Emmett's was dark and strange consisting of something like raindrops and mint, as far as I could guess I got up and looked outside to the forest to see the two figures running towards me with big happy grins on their faces both dimpled. They were soon in front of me, Seth's grin turned into a grimace as he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at me an apology written in his eyes, I rolled my own and hugged him, warmth instead of coldness I couldn't tell which one I liked best but the warmth felt more welcoming. So this was how things were going to be…no matter how much I missed him.

….

NOT THE END.

Reviews plzzz :3, this is not how it will finnish cuz im on team volturi! #1 so meh.


	15. Insanity at its finest

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER.! I feel so bad : I almost forgot about this until recent reviews, go ahead you can hate on me I don't mind, ok ill try and do this alright, it might suck since im in the middle of 3 other stories lmao but ill try.

…..

It was almost back to normal, once the culen's got over me coming back Edward sending me gares every second of every day, it was almost almost normal. Seth and I hung out like we used to, rebelling against everyone we knew, I was after all a traitor joining a coven that had wanted to kill us all and had killed so many, evrytime someone brought it up though, memories still lingered in my mind like footsteps.

Every night, every single damned night I dreamt of Alec though, but they were nightmares sent to me from hell, every night it was exactly the same, it was start out with Alec and I having a nice talk or bickering or laughing and then it would turn ugly, Alec started becoming strange and distant and soon turned into anger sometimes he hit me sometimes he did not, but every time it ended it ended with Alec's lips curled up into a horrible smirk, and the boy's blue eyes dying out whimpering in pain.

I decided to attend school like I did before, it had changed so much there were new students everywhere and Renesmee had become even more popular, annoying me at the best of times, there was one upside to it though a group had formed getting the ''emo'' stereotype but they looked so amazing, there were about 7 or so of them they'd all moved with foster parents or something some of them were together the rest looked like they liked being by themselves sometimes but whenever they seemed to be in trouble one of them would be there for each other. I sat in my desk in the language room with about 18 other human kids they were irritating acting as if they were the best I could only imagine the look on their faces as Heidi brought them into the throne room, ugh I thought, the volturi have changed me. I tended to sit alone, in depression mostly, when Seth wasn't with me I felt drained and lacking of any social skills, I gazed out the window where the rain was pouring down the storm and thunder getting worse and worse, I was reminded of the day when alec had killed all those humans out in the field his blood red eyes looking at me. ''freaking weather sucks'' The comment alarmed me out of my daze sending shivers down my spine, next to me surprisingly was one of the guys from the new group, his gaze was out the window as I had been, he had died black straightened hair snakebite piercings and pouting lips, complete with pretty blue eyes I gazed at him for a lot longer than I should have until a book thrown at my head interrupted me I hissed under my breath turning around to see who it was, that stupid jock, Cody, was behind our table he did this all the time and I was sick of it I approached his desk not intimidated by his muscles at all I balled my hand into a fist and hit him square in the face I may be used too much strength as I smelt the overwhelming smell of blood dripping from his nose ''freak!'' he shouted out, before I knew it everyone was gasping and staring at me the teacher yelling at me to report to the principal's office, I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder stupid humans.

I walked out keen to kill someone metaphorically of course, I walked down the corridor all of the lockers everywhere I felt like ripping them off and throwing them to the ground anger boiled inside of me I growled as I heard footsteps following me ''angel isn't it? Are you okay need some company? I already know Italian and Spanish'' The boy's voice from the room said, I grinned at him as I turned around, his name was Drake I remembered he grinned back his snakebites showing off (snakebites are two piercings one on either side of lip). We raced out of there quicker than ever for humans at least, he had a motorbike and offered me a ride I gladly accepted, I hadn't been on a motorbike for a while mainly because Alec would state ''it's too dangerous'' to hell with him.

I was holding on tight to Drake's back laughing as we skidded to a stop at the edge of a forest I smiled as he lifted me off flicking his hair out of the way clicking his tongue, looking playfully at me his blue eyes sparkling, he suddenly grabbed my of mice and men (band) jacket I was holding and started running for it I bolted after him, he was sure athletic for a human winding round like he knew the place, I couldn't find his scent it was lost with every scent in the air so I decided to play dumb, to play human.

I stumbled looking between every branch and crevice it seemed impossible and it soon doomed on me I might be hallucinating him or I was just crazy. I finally stopped looking coming to a halt near a tree giving up maybe he'd left me; I was so pathetic, until a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me down on his lap, Drake.

His lips were near my ear, very so very close I could feel his steady breathing I turned to kiss him, gently feeling his warm lips on mine nothing like Alec's had been but it did raise adrenaline through me, I liked adrenaline. His fingers suddenly were in my hair twisting it as he kissed me; I grabbed the back of his growling as I kissed him back, what I was doing.

What was I doing with him? I barely knew him? This was wrong, this was so very wrong and so very selfish of me, he wasn't Alec by any means he wasn't my Alec, he was just another appealing human boy I gasped standing up ''I'm sorry i-I can't do this'' I said and I bolted not caring if he seen me running so fast I needed help I needed a friend.

(Alec's pov…)

The dungeon was my heaven, the dungeon was my heaven the screams of my victims were my heaven, the limbs I pulled out from beneath them were my heaven.

The dungeon was dark and had blood smeared everywhere from wall to wall from people I'd drunk, they didn't stand a stupid chance, before I knew it I was hauling another human victim in, this one was young around 14 or so a boy he looked so frightened at the smirk on my face I relished his fear as he was chained up on the wall, I grabbed the knife that cut so well and dug deep deep into his arm and as he screamed and the blood poured out like a waterfall I laughed he went into shock, yet I didn't care I needed to feel his pain since I was emotionless god damn emotionless, finally after hours working on him to make him bleed to death I pulled out his heart with my own bare hands just like Angel had done she tore out my heart and left it there in that throne room when she'd left she didn't care, that was the thing that hurt the most.

Maybe I wasn't good enough, maybe I wasn't human enough for her, maybe I wasn't happy or artistic for her, who knows, but she broke my heart, the first person or thing I'd loved besides Jane, someone who I would die for someone I would hold for eternity if I could had left me, Jane and Felix seemed afraid of me now my own sister! They didn't visit me, I stayed in the dungeon unless it was to get another victim, each stab, each scream was as much agony as I was in, the castle was dull with Angel it was weak and boring, only killing the worthless humans helped, only that.

…..

I know its so short! but tell me if you want me to continue or do you think its time to quit it? Let me know :D x.


	16. There is hell ive seen it

**OH MY GOD. Im so sorry I haven't updated forever, thanks xXAquamentiXx for reviewing this story it gave me inspiration, ive used most\all of your ideas hope you don't mind lol let me know what you think.**

**…..**

A few weeks later, just after the whole Drake incident drama was going on with the Cullens I couldn't bring myself to accept them as family or friends really, I practically lived at school and the cottage I owned, even seth didn't cheer me up. The drama you ask? First of all, Jake's become way too over protective over Renesmee the little bitch of course because of a new cocky arrogant vampire by the name of ''_jed_'' , if it was your real name yeah cool jed, but it wasn't it wasn't anything close to his real name his real name was some weird foren name that I couldn't even pronounce, I preferred to call him swear words much more catchier.

He stood tall and ''strong'' or that's what I heard of Renesmee's gossiping with her little fake best friends, Jed was ugly in my opinion though it didn't count, he was blonde and arrogant annoyingly so everything about him made me want to scourge my eyes out with anything I could get my hands on. After the incident at school where he embarrassed me in front of everyone, that I hated of course but still can't blame me for trying to act like they weren't all a bunch of retards that needed to back off! Oh yeah that's right jed attended our school, and when i say attended I meant ditched every class with Renesmee to do god knows what, and also jed is a vampire do you get why im in a pissed mood a lot now?

_***flashback at school***_

It was just one of those days. Previous hours before awakening from sleep-nightmares. I woke up early to a shouting Jed and a giggling screaming Renesmee who were on their way to school in his black Volvo that Edward approved of, of course he would they're both gay together in my mind anyway. Then once I was ready for school Jacob ran past me without a shirt and tracked mud onto my legs, not that it made me girly or anything but I wasn't in the mood for anyone today, he slowed down laughing at me evil glinted in his eyes, we were both in the same boat kind of, couldn't be with the one person we gave a damn about but that did not keep me from annoying, maddening and angering him at all in fact there was no sympathy when I called him a filthy dog and ran to school. Renesmee and Jed were just arriving seeing me jed whistled and spun me around with my bag hunching my shoulders I screamed as my hair was caught in his fist and he pulled he let me go chucking me into a couple of tin metal trash cans I gasped as I held my injured knee glaring up at Jed and his laughing cahoots at me, I felt my teeth clench getting so angry it boiled from me I started hissing I could've released our secret right there and then everything, from his pasty skin to his contacts that covered his recent golden ones fear shone through him good I smirked, something I only ever learnt properly form alec I thought of him what he would've done in this situation probably killed him, I coudnt do that not yet anyway. I jumped up quicker then I was supposed to and punched him square in the jaw sending him flying into a car that actually dented.

The human stared at me like I was a monster I could basically_ smell_ the fear on them ''anyone else up''! I shouted baring my teeth, they clung to each other like there was no tomorrow and I ran,ran from hell.

_***end of flashback**_

It was time to see the Cullens reaction to this, I gulped even the woles were here wanting to know the full story, it was sun set and I trudged unbearably slowly to the cullens house to be greeted by Paul in my face snarling his over anger wasn't something I appreciated in the least too annoying ''move paul'' I said, feeling that same anger boil up in me, inside all the cullens stood with looks of disappointment on their faces even tiny alice seemed scared of the out coming fate I was aware that Renesmee was infact crying and it made me feel better just a little bit. I recounted what happened, of course blondie bitch straight away went straight to me

''do you realise what you've done! We spent years keeping this secret now you've taken us to hell'' she said venom spitting into my face,I snorted, take a look around sweetheart we're already in it.

I began to open my mouth when Alice's tiny voice speaks up horribly faint ''the _volturi_ are coming, now. All of them.'' She said, and everyone let out cries of horror, even Edward much to my amusement, was I the only one gleaming and pouring with joy, the thought of seeing them all together again jus being there to be killed by them was terrifying and exciting at the least was it wrong to wish to jump around like a mad person? I am a killjoy after all.

A single thought came to me then, id be seeing Alec he probably looked the same, most admirable smirking person ever. I couldn't wait to see them all.

**(Alec's p.o.v)**

The blood splattered over my face like water spurting out of a fountain as I slash the humans throat with a machete torturing was my best hope of survival these days, I grinned licking the blood off of my lips the taste over powered my senses for a moment, hunting seemed uninteresting to me, heidis fishing wa seven more unappealing, I was aware vaguely of jane walking in her feet clicking with each step ''Alec brother it's time to leave now, we are going to see Angel again'' she said a smile in her voice, I spun around dropping the machete her eyes widened in fear, besides the fire id never seen that emotion on her face before.

And how strange it was.

_**….**_

_**Sorry it short review if you like or hate, more or none? X Katie :)**_


	17. Wash the weight from my shoulders

They all lined up, just like when I first met them, everyone was tense Alice who normally ran around exclaiming things was silent leaning into jasper who was all but calm as his gift made him seem, this time Seth wasn't here he was gone somewhere and I was alone off to the sidelines pretty much covered by a trees ranches and leaves, I could just see through the slits my eyes glazed over as I seen Felix mouthing something to me the shock of seeing his eyes looking into mine shocked me and an overwhelming sibling like love pounded through my chest I missed him, he was mouthing something important though_ 'look at Alec'_ I think it was, I obeyed his instructions almost unhesitant I wanted to actually see alec not just pull up pictures and memories of him in my mind but when I did finally look at him…

His skin was so eerily white it was translucent and you could see the dead veins in his skin, his head was lowered but I could see his eyes pouring out looking at the Cullen's like he was searching for something it would have to be me, I crouched down so not even Felix could see me through the shrub I realized it had been a while since anyone had started whispering or talking I frowned, usually Aro would've begun talking, but he would be searching for me too because they were undoubtedly here to charge me because I broke the volturi's law, I exposed what I really was or what Jed was anyway I just hoped they'd make it quick, killing me.

My mind clicked back to the time Alec was discussing our laws and whatnot and of course it was only the beginning when I wasn't done fan girling or having an adrenaline rush so I listened profusely, _''If Aro is feeling particularly generous, he will have me cut off their senses all of them, so they won't feel a thing while Felix pulls them apart one by one limb''_ That followed with the trademark smirk and bright red eyes I was used to, still sadistic but just the same, a strange pulling in my chest like someone was toying with a puppet inside me happened at the thought of Felix being the one to kill me, and alec maybe, very doubtfully killing me and taking my senses away.

I glanced at The Cullen's who couldn't see me or so I thought, but once I looked at them I met Jed's red eyes and Renesmee's brown ones both their faces smug, ''why don't you come and join us'' Jed asked, making sure the Volturi heard, I scowled he was looking right at me I figured they would've pointed me out anyway I heard a distant whine from Seth the only person who showed me kindness I thought back to the first day when the Volturi visited, so excited I must've looked I felt hollow suddenly and unresponsive but then a flicker of movement down the field reminded me where I was and I put my head up high walking into the soon to be death bed of mine. The snow crunched between my boots, I stood there while the wind sliced my hair in different ways, I could see them all now and it took every inch of me not to go running towards them when aro beckoned me forward but I walked in vampire speed so not to disappoint, I placed my hand in his, familiar now yet so foren his eyes glazed over looking at the events I winced remembering me and Drake I hoped to hell he never revealed that to any of them, then he let go after I assumed he'd seen what I'd done, I looked around frowning, I didn't see Chelsea or Demetri, I missed Demetri as much as Felix but he wasn't here I hoped they hadn't hurt him.

Aro pursed his lips, his misty eyes disappointed an apology in his eyes as he summoned the Cullen's ''ýou are all sentenced to death, because of Jed and Angel's actions'' he said, an overwhelming relief went through me at least I got the satisfaction of knowing jed was going to die too, a commotion went over the cullens as some of the Cullen's shrieked and some of them looked about ready to fight for their mates, all I did was watch, jed I saw was about to run but Alecs mist started to make its way up to the cullens and soon they were shouting and cursing, until he took away their speech, aro clasped his hands together ''very good Alec, now Angel im sorry dear it's the only –'' Aro cut off his words as Alec's mist took over his body and the rest of the volturi's as well, except for janes and himself.

My eyes widened as I spun around to meet Alec's red eyes, a smirk wasn't their but his bright red eyes were that was all I needed ''kill me you two, what are you doing'' I asked, even my voice sounded indifferent and hollow as alec licked his lips his eyes widened, I felt hot tears stream down my face I felt like screaming ''go meet Demetri outside of the boundary he'll take you somewhere safe, Felix will meet you two in the cabin soon, if I never do. Promise me you won't get caught no matter what?'' Alecs voice said, and a wave of stress made its way on my shoulder and I just wanted it to wash away, I glanced at Jane who had a solemn face as well, they were being serious, well mother of god.

I didn't talk back to Alec I stood there motionless and freezing, maybe two or three minutes past until I answered ''I promise''. I said, and ran ran like my life depended on it which was really the truth. The snow crunched under my boots, and I started feeling sick so I climbed up a tree too tired to run anymore I didn't even know where the boundary was or where Demetri was waiting, the sky was getting darker and darker I was almost asleep when I heard screams of pain and emotion I smirked against the stem and branches, at least they got what they deserved. I couldn't point out who was who but I supposed they were all dead which made me feel hopeful. I heard a strange ruffling sound and I froze don't tell me the volturi had found me, oh god, a thought went through my mind alec and jane were going to get in huge trouble for letting me go, probably death I gulped, remembering I promised alec something, I got ready to pounce at the figure who landed beside me but it was only Demetri, who I hugged so tight im surprised he didn't break he chuckled a shaky breath.

We sat in the trees talking for a little bit, apparently Chelsea and Afton had left, I didn't even remember Afton when I was looking, which made the volturi guard members more aware of what was happening, and Alec had a plan that Demetri,jane and felix had went along with, my muscles were so tired I could barely move when we had to get going, but the sound of twigs snapping made me more alert everytime one did, I always imagined the little girl off poltergeist saying _**''they're here''!**_

**….**

**Thx for reviewing love ya all! Did you like this and do u like where the stories leading or no?**


End file.
